Hogwarts gets three new students
by Yue Sai
Summary: Three girls with differnt personalities turn Hogwarts upside down. In this story there will be disturbing moments like some gender changes, scandls, pranks, and larg effing snakes. Takes place in HArry's second year. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

***I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own the characters, spells, places, etc. Hope you enjoy. It's my first story* **

In a small town in New Jersey there lived a young girl named Veronica. It was summer vacation when all of a sudden she got a letter addressed to her in green ink. She opened it.

_**Dear Miss. Veronica Kelly,**_

_**You have been invited to attend Hogwarts, school of wizardry and magic. Included in this envelope are the martials you will need to attend Hogwarts as a first year. We hope you enjoy the rest of your summer vacation and see you this Hogwarts year.**_

_**From,**_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Minerva McGonagall_

She looked at it puzzled and looked at the other papers there were.

_**Potion cauldron**_

_**Wand **_

_**Black robe**_

She kept on reading down the list as the things kept on getting even more bizarre. Veronica then went to show her mom.

"Hey, mom this came in the mail for me." she said as she handed to letter to her mom. Her mom took it from Veronica and looked at it. Her finger moving from left to right as she read.

"This must be prank mail. Throw it in the trash dear." She said as she handed it back to Veronica. Veronica looked at it curiously, and decided to keep the letter. A few weeks letter she got another letter that was addressed to her in green ink. She opened it and read it.

_Dear Miss Veronica Kelly,_

_Hogwarts is starting in a week. We advise you to get your things for school. You can also go to the Gringotts bank to trade in muggle money for wizard money._

_Sincerely,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Veronica was confused and handed the letter back to her mother.

"Veronica, stop fooling around with these stupid letters we have to hurry if we want to catch the plane to London." Her mother said rushing around as she collected their suitcases. Veronica and her mom boarded the plane off to London.

In Belvidere there were two other girls who had gotten the same letter. Their names were Julia and Hailey. Julia had received the letter and asked her parents about it. They sat her down on the couch and her mom took Julia's hand in hers.

"Julia honey, you are very special and different, and we want you to know that we love you." Her mother said in a tender voice.

"What your mom is trying to say is you're a witch." Her dad interrupted.

"Jim!" yelled Julia's mom.

"What? She has to know sooner or later and what you said almost sounded like you were goin to tell her she's adopted."

"Wait, what?" Julia screamed out.

"You're a witch Jules" cried her dad

"You see Jim you frightened her. I thought we agreed that we were going to break it to her nice and slow." Her mom said as she hit him in the arm.

"Wait I'm a Wizard, and adopted. Well that explains a lot."

"No, you're not adopted, but you are a witch."

"How?"

"Well, I saw you're mom, and the next thing you know we're behind the bleachers during a quidditch game."

"Jim!"

"What! It's true. No, wait that was your brother Evan. Poor boy turned out to be a squib."

"Jim, just shut up!" her mom said she threw a dirty look over at him. Evan burst into the room.

"I thought you weren't going to mention that dad! Great, this is so unfair. Why does Julia end up with magical powers and I don't?"

"Evan, go upstairs this doesn't concern you." cried his mom. Julia looked at her parents so confused. Evan stomped his way up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door.

"Julia," her mother said in a kindly voice again, "You're a witch, and we are both a witch and wizard. We both attended Hogwarts, and we are going to send you there too."

"Does that mean we're all going to London?" cried Evan from upstairs

"Evan. Stay in your room!" yelled Julia's father as he went upstairs. Julia could hear her bother talking back at her dad.

"What," Evan said back to his dad, "I was just wondering cause they have nude beaches there with chicks." Julia laughed at this.

"Julia," her mother continued, "Hogwarts is so much fun. You'll get to meet other wizards and witches and learn how to use magic." Her mother got excited and started to smile. "I will schedule a trip to London so we can go shopping, and get you on that train.

The last girl is Hailey and she got the strange letter too.

"Hey mom, there's this weird letter in the mail." Hailey yelled in the house as she went up to her mom.

"What now Hailey" her mom said as she was in the kitchen serving Hailey's little sister Meredith breakfast. She took the letter from Hailey. She gave one look at the letter, and her mom gave a loud screech. Hailey and Meredith's eyes were wide open as they were shocked by their mother's behavior towards the letter. Her mom ripped it up, and threw it in the trash. She then stormed out of the room.

"Hailey, what was in the letter?" asked Meredith curiously. Hailey didn't answer as she stood there still shocked. Meredith then got up toward the trash to reach for the envelope when Hailey raced after her and pushed her out of the way. She grabbed the envelope and ran to her room. Meredith chased after her. Hailey slammed the door right in her face, and Meredith started to cry and yell for her mom. Hailey opened the package and put the two ripped pieces together to read it quickly knowing her mom would be arriving shortly. She read it faster as she could hear her mom coming.

"Hailey has the letter!" squealed Meredith to her mom. Hailey's mom burst through the door ripping the paper right out of Hailey's hands.

"Where's the other half of the letter?" yelled her mom. Hailey frightened gave her the other half of the letter. She then stormed out of the room.

"Oh, you're in trouble." Meredith taunted.

"Shut up!" Hailey yelled back and slammed her door again.

"Mom," Meredith yelled, "Hailey told me to shut up." Hailey didn't care she was too busy thinking about the letter she read. Hogwarts school of wizardry and magic she kept on repeating to herself. What the Hell is Hogwarts she thought. She then turned on her phone and texted her best friends Julia and Veronica. Only Julia had texted back. Hailey asked her if she had received a weird letter lately. Julia then replied: got to go, I'm going to London with my family. Bye! Hailey then was puzzled even more. Later that night her dad got home. She could hear her mom and dad yelling in their bedroom. She stood behind the door with her ears cupped to the door.

"Hey, Hailey do you know what they're fighting about?" asked Meghan, Hailey's older sister.

"Shhh! I don't know that's why I'm listening." whispered Hailey

"Oh, okay. Well Corey's home." said Meghan as she turned and walked away. Hailey could hear her older brother Corey walk in. She ran over to him. He had a weird look on his face as he could hear his mom fighting with his stepdad.

"What's up with them?" he asked as he hugged Hailey.

"I don't know, but quiet I'm trying to eavesdrop."

"Ah, okay, well don't get caught. She sounds like she wants to kill someone"

"I know." said Hailey as she ran back to the door. Her mother suddenly lowered her voice. Hailey pressed her ear closer to the door.

"I am not having a witch in my family! I curse the day I told off that freak. She said cursed my third child to be magical and now looked what happened. She is not going to that freak school! She is not a witch God damn it!" Her mother yelled furiously. Hailey gasped and ran. Her parents stopped yelling as they looked at the door. They knew someone had heard them. Hailey ran right pass Meghan and Corey right and right into the bathroom. They both looked curiously at her as she ran by. Their eyes got bigger as they saw their parents run after her.

"Hailey, unlock the door." cried her dad from the other side of the door.

"Hailey, right now!" her mom yelled. Hailey didn't open the door. Her dad pounded the door.

"Don't make me knock down this door missy." he yelled at her.

"Go away!" she cried back. She started to cry.

"Hailey, open the door now!" her dad yelled even louder. "That's it!" he yelled as he backed away from the door.

"Don't…" said Hailey's mom. Hailey then heard a huge thump on the door. He then held his shoulder in pain.

"I told you not to do it." Her mother retorted as her dad winced in pain.

"Hey let me handle it." said Corey as he moved in front of his parents. He grabbed a pocket knife out of his jean pocket and jammed it at the slit of the door.

"Corey where did you learn to pick a lock?" asked Meghan in curiosity as she wondered if he could teach her.

"Yeah, where did you learn how to pick a lock, Corey?" his mom repeated the question as she looked at him with her arms folded.

"Relax mom, CSI does it all the time." he said as he smiled at his mom. "And here you go." He said as the door opened. Hailey got really scared and shut her eyes. Then nothing happened after a minute.

"Hailey?" said a familiar voice. Hailey looked up slowly to see Julia staring back at her. She looked around her. She was sitting in an airplane seat.

"How did I get here?" asked Hailey looking completely confused.

"That's a good question, how did you get here?"

"How should I know I was in my bathroom a minute ago, and now I'm here." Hailey said still looking around, wondering if someone knocked her out and now she's dreaming.

"Okay." said Julia calmly as she returned to her book she had.

"Please don't act like this is normal!" yelled Hailey.

"What, after the few days I've been having you'd understand why I'm not surprised about you showing up out of nowhere?"

"Really cause I bet my day beats all of yours combined"

"Really, what happened?" asked Julia as she lowered her book. Hailey told her everything from the opening the letter to ending up on the plane with Julia.

"Hmm that is interesting. My days are just funny and the WTF moments." Julia said as she told Hailey her story. When Julia was done with her story the plane was already in London and started to land. Julia got her stuff and headed out. She met her parents at the gate.

"Why is Hailey here?" asked Julia's mom.

"Oh, she just appeared out of now where. Oh, and she's a witch too." Julia answered.

"Hi Mrs. Bray." said Hailey as she waved at Julia's mom laughing. Julia's mom looked puzzled, but she shrugged it off.

"Well hurry up, we have a lot of shopping to do." yelled Mrs. Bray. Julia picked up her bags and followed her mom.

"You boys," said Mrs. Bray to Evan and Mr. Bray, "You guys can go to the hotel and check in. We girls will go shopping for the schools supplies." Mr. Bray led Evan into a taxi and they headed to the hotel, while Mrs. Bray led Hailey and Julia into a different taxi.

"Mrs. Bray, where are we going shopping? You can't get this stuff at the mall." Hailey said as she looked at Julia's list of things to get.

"Of course we can't get them at the mall. The people there would think we're crazy if we asked where they keep the cauldrons." Mrs. Bray said laughing. Julia laughed too as she saw the weird look on the face of the taxi driver. They got off at a place called the Leakey Cauldron.

"Well that's totally not obvious to non-magical people." said Hailey pointing to it.

"It's muggles dear and no they can't see it." said Mrs. Bray as she paid the driver and got out. She walked into the alley way that was right beside it. Julia looked confused but followed. Hailey followed behind Julia.

"Don't we have to buy cauldrons there? Hailey said as she looked at the Leakey Cauldron sign. Just then Mrs. Bray looked at the back of the building.

"Now where is it? Ah, here it is." she said she tap a brick on the wall. Suddenly an arch way appeared. They stepped through one by one. Hailey gawked at the sight. Julia laughed and was ready to go shopping. "Welcome to Diagon Alley ladies! Now, let's go shopping." Julia and Hailey looked at each other and smiled. "First we have to go to the Gringotts bank."

"You're dad, and I saved up money a while ago for our children. We have a lot of money because Evan ended up being a squib, so Hailey I'll pay for your things."

"Thanks Mrs. Bray." said Hailey as she smiled up at Mrs. Bray

"Oh, you're welcome sweetie."

"Um Mrs. Bray, what's a squib?"  
>"A squib Hailey is someone whose parents are both magical but the child ends up with no magic powers at all."<p>

"Oh poor Evan." said Hailey laughing. The Gringotts's bank was ran by Goblins. Julia laughed when one walked by. A goblin led them to a cart. They all stepped inside and took a seat. The ride was filled with many twists and turns. It felt like a roller Coaster. The cart finally stopped in front of a huge round vault door. The Goblin opened the door and Julia's jaw dropped from all the gold, silver, and bronze coins that were concealed inside the vault.

"The Gold coins are called Galleons, the silver ones are Sickles, and the bronze are Knuts. Here's a bag so you can put some money in." Mrs. Bray said as she passed the girls a small coin bag each. Julia grabbed her bag and filled it and so did Hailey. They all then went back on the cart to get out of the Gringotts bank.

"Where are we going to first?" said Hailey excitedly as she held her bag filled with coins tightly.

"Oh, wands, can we go get one?" Julia asked as she jumped up and down. She didn't need an answer as she already ran towards the shop. The sore window looked dirty and old as the name of it was peeling. Julia opened the door seeing that it was very dark inside except for one single light, and she knew her journey through the magical world had just begun.

Veronica was sitting in a taxi cab with her mom as her mom held up a map looking around; trying to figure out what they should do next.

"Oh, Veronica we can go to Paris, for the day. Wouldn't that be fun?" her mom said. Veronica didn't listen she was too busy thinking about those strange letters. They even followed her to London.

"Don't worry about the letters; I'm sure they're nothing. Oh, driver, stop here please." Her mother said as she pointed to a train station. Veronica got out of the car and looked around. She read the sign. It said King's Cross. She thought it was a cheesy name for a railroad station. Her mother and her went inside and got two round trip tickets to Paris. They waited on a bench. She then heard a familiar voice.

"Now girls just get a running start and run right through the wall. Don't worry you won't crash into it. Julia you go first then Hailey." said Mrs. Bray. Veronica looked over in their direction. She saw both her best friends Julia and Hailey with separate carts. They both contained a black cauldron, a large trunk, and a pointy hat. She then saw them go through the wall. She pinched herself twice to make sure her eyes weren't fooling her. Her mom turned around to see what she was looking at. Her eyes got bigger as her jaw dropped. Veronica got up and ran after them through the wall.

"No, stay here." Her mom yelled after her. She got up to from her seat. Veronica touched the wall it wasn't solid; for some reason it felt like jello. Veronica Backed away from the wall as her mom grabbed her by the arm.

"Don't you dare try to run into the wall." she yelled at her daughter. Veronica pulled away from her grasp and ran straight through the wall. Veronica felt a slight tingling feeling throughout her body as she felt the change of temperature. Her mom stood shocked not knowing what to do. I have to go after her, her mother thought. Her mother took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she started to run. She too felt the tingling feeling. Then she felt a small hand grab her arm. She stopped and opened her eyes. A huge train was in front of her. On the side read Hogwarts express in big golden letters. Beside her was Veronica in Awe. A slim man wearing a navy blue cloak confronted them.

"Good morning, may I take your luggage." He asked kindly.

"Um, I don't have any." Veronica replied.

"Well did you receive a letter in the mail?"

"No, we…." her mom started to say, but before she could finish answering the question Veronica pulled out the first envelope she received in the mail. She never threw it out. She kept it with her at all times just too make sure it wasn't a dream. The man took the letter and looked it over.

"Well then why don't you have luggage?" he asked

"We didn't know where we could get the things on the list sir." replied Veronica.

"Well I guess it's the school's problem you may enter the train." He said as he extended his arm out toward the train. Her mom held her back.

"I don't want you to go." she said.

"Mom, I have to go. I need to know who I am. I promise to keep in touch." Veronica said as she looked up at her mom. Her mom wrapped her arms around her and held her tight. Veronica would miss her adopted mother, but for some reason Veronica knew this had to be connected to her birth parents. For years she wondered who they were as she felt like she has a missing piece waiting to be filled.

"I'm going to miss you." her mother said.

"I Love you mom," said Veronica as she slipped away from her mother's embrace, "have fun in Paris!" She smiled at her mom as she waved good bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**_*Again, I'm not J.K. Rowling, and none of the places, characters, spells, etc. belong to me. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter._**

Veronica took a deep breath and climbed aboard the train. There were many kids of all ages aboard. Some had wand and were practicing charms. Others were playing with objects Veronica had never seen before. Now where are those idiots she thought to herself. She then heard great laughter coming from one compartment. She looked in through the glass doors and saw it was her friends. They were already dressed in their black cloaks. Julia looked at the door just as Veronica had opened it. She jumped up and hugged her tightly. Hailey got up too and joined them in a hug.

"How did you get here?" asked Hailey. Veronica explained everything and they explained everything to her. They had gone to Diagone Alley which is where students could shop for their magic things. A big plump witch then knocked on their door and asked if they wanted some candy. Veronica was then struck with the thought of how they pay for things.

"Yes!" yelled Hailey

"We'll take twelve of everything." Julia said as she eyed the candy with great desire. There were jelly beans of every flavor, chocolate frogs, and animal crackers that made you actually sound like the animal you just ate. They each had a bit of everything.

"Did any of you read the books yet?" asked Julia

"Nope." replied Hailey as she licked her chocolate covered fingers.

"I don't have any magic books." said Veronica a bit sadly.

"I only read the vampire one which was pretty funny" said Julia. Then they all heard it getting louder on the train. They realized they were minutes away from arriving. When the train stopped they all got off. Then they heard someone call the first years. It was a huge man that was at least twelve feet tall and three men wide. He had a beard that covered his most of his lower face and long mass of hair on top of his head. All you could see were his beady black Eyes. We found out his name was Hagrid and he was the Gate Keeper. All the first years followed him onto boats. Four to a boat he said while he took up a boat all to himself. Julia looked up at the castle with her mouth hanging open. Veronica's eyes grew wide in amazement. Hailey started to grin.

"This is totally awesome!" yelled Hailey. The boats were pulled up along the shore as the first years were lead into the castle in single file. The walls and floors were made in stone. Veronica's heart was pounding so fast she could not hear herself think. They were lead into a small room covered in old oil paintings. Hailey looked at one and started to get closer. It looks so real she thought.

"What are you staring at?" the person from the painting shouted. Hailey jumped back and screamed. The man in the panting rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath.

"Hello first years, I am Professor McGonagall." said a voice from the front of the room. It was an elder woman with raven black hair tied tightly into a bun. She wore a velvety olive green cloak. She gave a speech and then led the first years into a great hall. There were four long wooden tables with four different flags that hung above them. On the ceiling was the pattern of the night sky filled with stars. They looked so real. The room was lit by floating candles. Many kids were sitting at the tables chatting and laughing with their friends. There was a long table in the front where the professors sat. In the middle was the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, who was an elderly man with long white hair and beard. He had half-moon glasses and wore a purple cloak. There was a stool with a black ragged old looking hat sitting on top of it.

"Fist years," said professor McGonagall, "this is the Sorting hat it will tell you which house you belong in. I shall call you one at a time, and you will put the hat over your head. Fist one is Ginny Weasely." Ginny Weasley was a girl with bright fiery red hair and little freckles that covered the bridge of her nose. She put on the hat that fell over her eyes. Veronica was surprised that they didn't go in alphabetical order like most schools. Even the students were surprised since Professor McGonagall usually did. The hat then yelled out Gryffindor. Many others were called.

"Dominic Ledger." She called Veronica, Hailey, and Julia all looked over to Dom who they knew and were best friends with. He put the hat on and waited.

"Hmm, you are smart, and kind. You're loyal, but not always brave or smart." the hat told him inside his head. "Hufflepuff." he cried and the Hufflepuff table clapped and welcomed Dom to the table.

"Julia bray" she called. Julia was excited and hopped right on the stool. She put the hat on, and waited.

"You are pureblood I can see that. You think of dark evil things, yet you are loyal and a good friend. You are Slytherin!" he cried out.

"No!" cried Hailey a bit too loudly. People turn to stare at her. She felt a bit smaller and went to hide behind Veronica.

"Hailey Turney" she called up.

"Oh crap. Why did she have to call me next?" Hailey whispered. Veronica couldn't help but laugh, but then noticed she was the last one left. Hailey put on the hat and waited eagerly squirming in the chair.

"Hmm, very interesting. You're not the brightest, but you can be kind. You work well under pressure, but you are not evil. You are Gryffindor!" People from the Gryffindor table clapped and shook hands with Hailey. She smiled and started to go a bit pink in the cheeks.

"At last veronica Kelly" she called next. All the people looked ever toward Veronica. They all started to whisper, even Professor McGonagall looked at her weirdly. It must be my clothes Veronica thought. She speed walked to the hat wanting to get this over with. She put on the hat and waited, not knowing if she would feel anything. Suddenly the hat spoke.

"You are a very interesting case. I can feel great power in you. You are very bright and will do well in Raven Claw, but you are brave and strong as well. You might prosper in Gryffindor. Ah, well they don't need another harry Potter in Gryffindor, so Raven Claw it is." The Raven Claw group clapped and cheered a little skeptical as they welcomed Veronica. Why was the girl still in muggle clothes, and why had the hat talk out loud. He never did that before. Dumbledore wondered as well but stood up and welcomed all the students to a new year at Hogwarts. Suddenly the golden platters that where on the table appeared with food of all kinds as they were filled to the brim. Everyone dug in. The girls met new people, and were stuffed to the fullest. The Perfects of each house lead the student to their dorms. Veronica got up from the table when she was stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"Come with me please Miss. Kelly." She said as she walked off. Veronica followed now nervous. Was she not supposed to go to Hogwarts, but the hat did say she was powerful. She stared at her feet as she followed Professor McGonagall. Her palms were getting sweaty and she had butterflies somehow in her stomach. Professor McGonagall led her to a stone gargoyle.

"Lemon drop." She recited and the gargoyle moved revealing a secrete passage way. There was a square room filled with pictures of Dumbledore. Oh, no this is the head master's office Veronica thought.

"Right through those doors" Professor McGonagall said as she pointed to the door. Veronica stared at it and then slowly walked toward it. The door opened without her having to push it. There Sat Dumbledore at his desk. He got up and walked towards her.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts." He said as he shook her hand "Veronica, when did you know that you are a witch?" he asked

"Um sir, I don't know. I don't think I'm a witch."

"Do you know who you're birth parents are?"

"No, sir, I don't."

"Well believe it or not, but your parents were one of the most powerful wizards known in the magical world. They in fact attended this school while I was teaching. Your mother was the sweetest as can be. You look just like her actually. Your father on the other hand was Sytherin and almost went to the dark side if it weren't for your mother. She saved him. They say Lord Voldemort killed them because they knew too much. Your parents' bodies were found in your house which was burnt to the ground. The Ministry of Magic did a clean sweep at your house cleaning the evidence that any magic existed, though they did not find you. The muggles did. You were hidden in a closet, and the muggles found you. The firemen dropped you off at the orphanage and you were adopted by a muggle. No one knows how you survived the attack and fire. Not even a mother's love is strong enough to keep you alive from an attack like that. So, why don't you tell me why you don't have any supplies?" Veronica still shocked from what she just learned.

"Um, I didn't know where I was supposed to get things."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to send you on a shopping spree tomorrow with Hagrid. I would send you with your friends, but they have already been banned from a few places." He said smiling. "I think it's time for bed. I will help you to your room."

"Um, thank you sir." Veronica said still speechless but smiled as it would be her friends to get banned from shops.

"Please call me Dumbledore." He said and he sent her to the Raven claw dorm with hot chocolate to drink.

"Smarty Pants" he said to a book case, and it slid open. He then smiled and left. Veronica entered the dorm. There was a fire place filled with bookcases all around and panting of important past Raven claw wizards. There were chess boards and many other things inside the huge room. There were stone white marble walls and ceilings with a light dark navy carpet and light blue drapes to cover the Monticello looking windows. On either side of the room were two long spiral stair cases and between the stair cases was a statue of a witch with a crown upon her head. Veronica guessed the left staircase was the girl's dorm. She went up the stairs and quickly went back down. Wrong one. She went up the right stair case and on the door were lists of name. She looked at each one and finally found her name. She opened the door to find out her room mates were still awake. One was a tall thin girl with little light brown braided pig tails that sat on her shoulder. They were held by little blue ribbons and little brown freckles perfectly dotted the bridge of her nose. Her bright pink lips were already smiling.

"Hi, my name is Clare, Clare Bennet," she said as she stood up to shake my hand, "and this is Bridget, Bridget Brown." Bridget got up to shake her hand too.

"Hi, I'm Veronica Kelly."

"Oh, we know." said Clare still smiling.

"Yes, what the hat said about you was funny; the part about Harry Potter." said Bridget. "Do you have a scar?"

"Did you're parents die?"

"Were you raised by muggles?"

"Did you actually face he who must not be named as a baby?" they kept on shooting out questions. They circled around her; trying to find answers from her.

"Um, yes to all of them except for the last. I'm not sure for the last one. I can't remember if I ever met him." she answered as she had no idea who was the person who must not be named as a knock came on the door. The two girls stopped inspecting Veronica and looked at the door. It busted open with Hailey and Julia jumping out from the dark.

"Tada!" they cried with their arms extended. They had huge wide grins on their faces with their house colors already on their cloaks.

"How did you get in? You're not supposed to be in here?" Veronica said as she gave them a hug.

"Yeah you're not supposed to be here." cried Bridget.

"Well hello to you too" cried Hailey with her hands on her hips as she cracked her neck.

"Hey these are my friends. This is Julia Bray," Veronica said as she stood in between her friends and roommates. Julia smiled and waved "and this is Hailey" Hailey still stared down Bridget.

"So how did you get here?" asked Clare.

"You see," said Julia, "we went to our rooms so we would know the passwords and then Hailey came down to the dungeon where we ran into each other. We then came up to your house and heard Dumbledore say the password. Then we snuck in and here we are. Oh and who are you."

"Oh, I'm Clare, and this is Bridget." said Clare.

"So nice to meet you Clare, want to roam Hogwarts with us? I want to meet Fluffy."

"We're not allowed to roam around Hogwarts!" boasted Bridget.

"So, you're point is?" asked Hailey.

"The point is we could get in trouble and lose points for our house." snapped Bridget.

"So it's rigged any way," said Julia, "so are you coming or what? We want to get Dom."

"Sure I'm in, what about you guys?" Veronica asked.

"No, I'm not getting in trouble." Bridget said still staring down Hailey.

"Good it's going to be so much fun without you there." Hailey shouted back.

"What about you Clare?" asked Julia.

"Um, sure I guess." She said.

"Really?" Bridget yelled at Clare.

"Yeah it'll be fun." said Clare as she started to move away from her.

"Okay then let's go." said Julia as she walked out of the room. Everyone followed leaving Bridget there speechless.

"Does anyone know where the Hufflepuff common room is?" asked Hailey.

"Here let me check." said Julia as she got out a map.

"Where'd you get that? Hailey asked.

"My dad."

"Of course."

"Ah Hufflepuff is down in the Dungeon behind a painting." They followed Julia down the corridors.

"Wait I have to get something from my room." said Hailey. She started to run and they all ran after her. Hailey ran up to a painting of a very plump woman in a pink dress. She had slid open and all of them ran inside. Three people were already in the common room. One was of a girl with bushy brown hair and big teeth like the Kennedy's. There were two boys as one had bright red and some brown freckles all over his cheeks and bridge of his nose. The other boy had messy black hair and penetrating emerald green eyes. Veronica then noticed a red mark on his forehead the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Oh my god, it's Harry Potter!" screamed Clare as she ran towards him. Harry stepped back from Clare who was jumping up and down. Ron Weasely, Harry Potter's best friend, just rolled his eyes. He then looked at the other two girls. Harry thought they were pretty, and so did Ron. He wondered how Julia would look without glasses. Harry liked the girl with Raven black hair who was Veronica. She had dark eyes that almost seemed black but there was warmness in her smile. She was small but had a slender frame. The other girl was tall and stood awkwardly. She had this look on her as if she was starring off into space. Her blond hair framed her face as it was tucked behind the ears and behind her wired framed glasses were light blue eyes.

"Oh, this is Hermione Granger." said Hailey as she pointed to the bushy haired girl. "And I don't know those two, but apparently this one is Harry Potter." She then went upstairs to her room as Ron looked like he was glad he didn't know her.

"Whose Harry Potter?" asked Julia. Before Harry could answer Hermione walked over to Veronica and looked at her strangely. She smiled and then laughed. Harry and Ron thought she had lost it. Veronica was shocked by her reaction towards her and stepped back.

"You're Veronica Kelly. You were the one who was dressed in muggle clothing." Hermione said cheerfully. Veronica felt self-conscious about herself now. She looked down toward her feet smiling as she said yes.

"What did the hat mean when he said Gryffindor didn't need another Harry Potter?" she asked her. What, thought Harry. Ron was confused just as much as Harry was. Veronica could see their shocked looks and then looked at Hermione.

"Um, I don't know. Dumbledore told me my birth parents died from Voldemort, and I survived with a scar." Veronica said as Harry's jaw dropped. Hailey finally came down breaking the tension in the room.

"Alright let's go!" Hailey yelled as she stormed out of the room.

"Bye." Julia and Clare yelled as they followed Hailey. Veronica followed them.

"Hey" called Harry. Veronica looked back at him.

"Bye, see you around." He said. She smiled and then slid past the painting.

"What was that about?" asked Julia.

"I don't know." Veronica said. She could still see the shocked faces on Harry and Ron in her mind. "Hey Hailey, what was it that you forgot?"

"Oh I thought I forgot my robe, but then I realized I was wearing it." she said as she smiled. Julia and Veronica both looked at her with a What-an-idiot look. Julia led them to a painting in the Dungeon of two shaking hands.

"Does anyone know the password?" asked Hailey. No one moved.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to guess." concluded Clare.

"Friends…..Friendship….. Love, well that's all I got." said Julia seeing that the door didn't open. Instead the picture just displayed the two hands with their pointer finger shaking a no.

"Yellow, black….um…losers….loners… I can't think of anymore." said Hailey laughing from her answer. She raised her hands for high fives, but they just looked at her. "Okay then?" She then looked at the painting and they high fived each other. "Veronica, they're mocking me?"

"Ah, loyalty….. Kindness…. kind… Oh what the hell, SpongeBob." Veronica yelled and in her amazement the hands both held thumbs up and opened. Julia just looked confused and so did Clare.

"What the hell?" yelled Hailey.

"Who's SpongeBob?" asked Clare. Julia walked inside the room. It was a large open room with weird looking furniture.

"Wow, I feel like I'm back in the Hippie times." Julia said.

"Yeah, all that's missing are the drugs." Veronica added.

"Yeah I know." said someone from around the corner. Dom came out and smiled.

"Miss me much?" he said with arms extended. Julia smiled and jumped up to hug Dom.

"Look a lava lamp!" Hailey screamed as she ran and hugged it. The lava lamp wasn't what they were normally used to. It was a huge column reaching the ceiling and coming down like a stalagmite.

"Well, hello to you too Hailey." He said sarcastically. They all laughed. "So who is this?" asked Dom as he came up to Clare.

"Oh, that's Clare, she's my roommate." said Veronica

"Well hello." said Dom. Clare blushed and said hi back. Hailey and Veronica looked at Clare weirdly from her reaction. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming from the stairwell.

"Quickly, go before they see us. I'll see you all tomorrow." said Dom as he pushed them all out.

"Well that was a nice visit." said Hailey sarcastically as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I thought he wanted to see Fluffy with us." said Julia.

"Well it's getting late, I think I'm going to go back to my house." yawned Clare.

"I'll go with you, I'm a little tired myself maybe I'll go see Fluffy another time." said Veronica. She smiled and waved good bye as Clare and her where off to the Raven claw house.

"Party poopers, fine, we'll go find Fluffy ourselves." exclaimed Hailey. Clare and Veronica were walking up the corridors when Veronica heard something.

"I need to kill." The voice said. Veronica looked over at Clare, but Clare hadn't changed emotions at all; she must have not heard it. Veronica shock her head, and thought it was probably her conscious telling her crazy things. They got to their room, and Bridget was pretending to be asleep. Veronica forgot about her mom and pulled out her cell phone that was in her pocket. Damn it, no reception she thought.

"Ah, Clare how do we contact people?" she asked

"You can write them a letter and send it by owl."

"By owl?"

"Yes you can borrow mine, if you'd like."

"Ok thanks." Veronica looked for a paper and a pen. "Do you have a paper or pen I could use?"

"What's a pen?"

"You don't know what a pen is?"

"Is a pen a muggle instrument to write, because I only have a quill?"

"Um ok I guess that will work." Veronica said as she took the quill and parchment from Clare. She then wrote her mom a letter.

_Dear Mom, _

_Hogwarts is great, and filled with magic. The school is a castle with many hidden corridors and secretes. I'm sorry I can't call you. There isn't any phone reception here. I will promise to keep in touch, but it will have to be through an owl. Hope to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Veronica_

Veronica Finished and handed the letter to the owl.

"Will it know where it's going?" asked Veronica.

"Yes owls are very smart." exclaimed Clare. She tied the letter on her owl's foot and it took off. Veronica hoped it can find its way to her home. She realized she didn't have anything to sleep in, but the clothes she was wearing. Oh well she thought, and she turned the lights off.

"Good night Clare."

"Good night Veronica."

Veronica closed her eyes, and thought what her two idiotic friends were up to. She then thought about everyone's face when they looked at her in the dining hall. How humiliating, and they'll probably still be looking at her tomorrow. She tried to get the thought out of her mind. What were her friends doing?

Over on the other side of Hogwarts were Hailey and Julia trying to Find Fluffy.

"So who's Fluffy?" Hailey asked.

"It's this monster my dad was telling me about, and how they used to dare kids to go see Fluffy."

"They dared them?"

"Yeah, my dad said the last time he tried to sing music to Fluffy he almost got his hand bitten off."

"Oh, that's nice. Wait, what, and you want to see Fluffy!"

"Yep." exclaimed Julia smiling though it was too dark for Hailey to see it.

"Ouch, stop stepping on my foot!" Hailey yelled.

"Hailey quiet and what are you talking about? I didn't step on your foot."

"Ow, stop it!"

"Hailey that's not me!" suddenly a light flashed upon their faces. Hailey screamed and jumped. Julia's eyes squinted from the sudden bright light.

"What are you first years doing out late at night?" came a deep sounding voice. Hailey started to get scared as she recognized the voice; Snape!

"What have we got here? A Gryffindor, not surprising, and a Sytherine, how disappointing. Five points from each house, so I suggest you go up to your rooms now." He said as he lowered his wand. The light dimmed, as Hailey and Julia could see a tall lean man with greasy black hair that reached down to his shoulders. He wore a black robe with a black turtle neck underneath.

"I'd start moving if I were you." He said, and Julia and Hailey grudgingly headed back to their separate chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hey, so here's another chapter. Don't know it anyone is reading this, but what ever. Now I can put things in here that you will never know about! lol Oh and I think I should mention I do not Harry potter and all of J.K. Rowling things belong to her, and not me.**

"Wake up sleepy head; it's a new day." Clare said as she sat on Veronica's four poster bed.

"No wonder why she's tried, she's been wondering around Hogwarts all night." Bridget exclaimed.

"Oh, give it a rest Bridget, we didn't get caught. You should have gone with us, it was fun." Clare said smiling as she recalled the night back into her mind.

"Yeah, because it's so much fun to break the rules." she said rolling her eyes while brushing her hair.

"You're just jealous that you didn't get to meet Harry Potter." said Clare still smiling. She was folding the rest of her clothes into the dresser by her bed. Veronica didn't notice she had one too at the foot of her bed. Veronica sat up in her bed and rubbed the sand out of her eyes.

"Oh, and Bridget it is really fun to break the rules." she said as she climbed out of bed.

"Do you always get up this late?" snapped Bridget.

"What time is it?"

"It's about six thirty."

"Then no, I get up much later. Like around seven. Clare could I borrow your brush, and toothpaste?"

"Yeah, sure, here it is." she said as she handed by the things over. Veronica took them as she could see Bridget wasn't happy. Veronica opened the door and found the bathroom. She was relieved to find that the bathrooms where the same as any other bathroom she's been in. She fixed up her clothes, brushed her teeth with a finger to make up for a toothbrush, and brushed her hair. When she returned she left for the Dining hall with Clare. Veronica saw that neither Hailey nor Julia were there yet. They sat at the Raven Claw table and grabbed some food. Veronica checked her Goblet and saw that it was filled already.

"Hmmm, Pepsi." She said as she sipped some more.

"What's Pepsi?" Clare asked.

"Why it's what you're drinking." Veronica answered confused.

"No I'm drinking Apple Cider." she exclaimed.

"Oh, then it's a drink. I can't really explain the flavor."

"Oh, Ok." Clare said as she shrugged it off. Everyone around them where laughing and having fun, except the Slytherin table, and the Gryffindor table.

"How do we have a -5? No houses in history have ever gotten a negative number." Veronica overheard. Clare heard it too.

"Oh no, looks like your friends got caught." Clare said. Veronica Looked at the entrance, and leapt to her feet. She ran up to Julia and Hailey who just walked in.

"How was the rest of your night?" she asked them.

"We got caught." Hailey said with her head down.

"I figured since your houses now are negative."

"We didn't get to see Fluffy." Julia said looking more upset than Hailey. They then went to sit at the Slytherin table. Veronica looked bewildered, but then realized Hailey was wearing a Slytherin robe. She smiled, and returned to Clare. A big giant came up to Veronica with Professor McGonagall next to him.

"We got your sizing from your mom and got you a robe. Also your mom packed some of your clothes and now they're in a trunk up in your room. The school had made a midnight trip to get you you're supplies, so all you need is your wand. Hagrid will take you quickly to Diagon Alley to get you your wand. You will have to make up your first period class another day." She said with her hair pulled back into a bun and her square glasses.

"Hey Veronica. Me Hagrid." He said. He was very tall with a thick black beard that covered his mouth. "Shall we go?"

"Certainly, thank you for taking me." Veronica got up and went outside with Hagrid to get a wand. "So how do I choose a wand?"

"You don't choose the wand, the wand chooses you." Hagrid exclaimed. Veronica didn't know what he meant by that but she shrugged it off. She couldn't wait to get one.

Julia and Hailey sat together eating.

"Hey you don't belong here Muggle Born." Someone shouted from the table. Hailey just kept on eating and then took off the robe, and put on her Gryffindor one.

"It was fun eating with you Julia, but my cover has been blown. See you later." she said and waved goodbye. Hailey went to her table, and got her schedule.

"Yes, this is the best school ever! No Math!" she screamed a bit too loud. People around the table laughed, and the people who lived in muggle homes agreed with her. She looked at her schedule seeing if any of her friends were in her class. She had potion class with Huffelpuff, Huffelpuff for flying lessons, Slytherin for Care of magical creature and a lot more classes. Julia looked at her schedule and saw that Care for Magical Creatures was her first class. Hailey and Julia walked together to the class which was held inside a small class room that felt stuffy and overly warm. They sat next to each other. Both Gryffindor houses and Slytherin houses look at them with a puzzled look, but they ignored them. A tall lean teacher walked in with what looked like a bucket of normal earth worms. Julia's and Hailey's faced grimaced when they found out they had to take care of them like a class room pet. Hailey took a closer look as the teacher placed hers in a glass jar in front of her. They had no eyes but they had big wide mouth filled with tiny teeth all in several jagged rows.

"We have to take care of this?" Hailey said tilting her head to see if it made any improvement to the appearances of the creature.

"Yes Miss Turney, you must feed it and clean the slim out of their jar three times a day for a week. If it is not alive or ill your grades will suffer." he said looking sternly. Great Julia thought. The next class was potions. Julia and Hailey did not want to split up so Julia wore a Gryffindor badge this time and head off to potions. They walked inside the room and they both froze as they saw the Professor. It was Snape. Shit Hailey and Julia both thought. Hailey and Julia both took their seats. Snape raised his eyebrow when he saw Hailey and Julia there.

"Miss Bray did the sorting hat put you in Slytherin or not." He said in his deep voice. Julia looked at him for a second and then smiled.

"Yes it did professor, but for today it put me in Gryffindor."

"You're just like your father. Five points from Slytherin for talking back and being where you are not wanted." Hailey laughed as she saw Julia's face still smirking. "And ten points from Gryffindor for corrupting one of my students." He said. Hailey stopped laughing.

"What?" Hailey said

"Another ten points from Gryffindor, now, shall I make it twenty Miss Turney?" he said in a cunning smile. Julia grabbed her things and headed out the door as Veronica walked in with her things.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss. Kelly." He said looking over toward Veronica.

"Oh, sorry sir I was excused from the class to-"

"No excuses in my class. Now sit down and open your book to page thirty." He said moving swiftly to the other side of the room. Veronica took a seat right where Julia was sitting and Clare sat right next to her along with Bridget. Another girl name Sophie Walker was sitting beside Bridget. Veronica saw her in the dorm, but she was asleep already when she reached came into her dorm last night. Hailey looked at her book with a gloomy look on her face when it suddenly brightened up.

"Look it's an Irish leaf!" she said to Veronica. Veronica looked over to Hailey's book wondering what the hell she was talking about.

"That's a shamrock Hailey." Veronica said looking a bit annoyed. Clare laughed as Bridget rolled her eyes. Sophie had no idea what they were talking about. Finally class was dismissed. Veronica was starving and couldn't wait to get out of the classroom. Veronica looked over at Hailey. She had fallen asleep. "Boom!" went a big book right in front of Hailey.

"Wait what…. I didn't do it!" she yelled as she looked around.

"Since you are very well rested miss Turney, you can be in detention with me. I shall let you know what night it shall take place." Snape said with hatred in his eyes.

Hailey got up with a tired look mixed with fury.  
>"I hate him!" she screamed as she walked out of the classroom. "Oh, he seriously has it out for me." Veronica laughed as Hailey looked at her with anger. "I'm serious, this isn't a laughing matter." Hailey said still pissed off. Veronica still kept on laughing. It must have been loud since it caught the attention of Harry, Ron and Hermione walking to lunch. Harry smiled and ran over to Veronica. He found her intriguing after what Heroine said about her. Ron ran after her and Heroine was out of sight, but neither Ron nor Harry noticed.<p>

"Hey you were the girl from last night right?" Harry asked as he caught up with Veronica. Veronica turned around and looked shocked to see Harry and Ron there. Ron looked out of Breath but Harry was pink in the face and was smiling at her.

"I think I'll leave you two alone Hailey said in a low voice smiling. Then she went to take a step back, but Veronica had a firm hold on her uniform that she couldn't move.

"Yes, yes I am." Veronica answered as she kept her hold on Hailey.

"Why don't we walk together to lunch?" said Ron looking Hungry. Hailey agreed and they walked to the great hall. Neither of them spoke. When it came to sit at their tables Harry turned to Veronica thinking it's now or never. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could say anything she said goodbye to him and hugged Hailey. She walked to her table with the other Raven Claw girls.

"Well good bye to you too." yelled Ron. He quickly went to sit by Heroine and Harry followed behind.

"What was that about?" asked Hermione as she looked up from her book. Suddenly the gold platters on the table were filled with food.

"Nothing" said Harry starting to serve himself.

"Oh, it wasn't anything, you just better not tell Ginny." said Ron while scooping mash potatoes into his mouth. Just then Ginny Weasley ran up to Harry with excitement.

"How was your first day Harry?" asked Ginny grinning.

"Oh it was fine." He answered though he didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Yeah mine was good too." Ron said with a mouth full of food. "Just in case you wanted to know." Ginny ignored her brother to see what Harry what staring at. Ginny saw a girl with long black hair and girl talking to her which she recognized as one of her room mates. Her eyes were filled with fury. Harry then looked up Ginny and saw she was upset. He then averted his eyes on his food for the remainder of lunch. Hailey had flying lessons with Dom, and Veronica had Transfiguration with Julia. Hailey walked outside to meet Madame Pomfrey who was the flying teacher. Hailey sat beside a broom that looked old and chipped. Dom was next to her.

"Hello students. I am Professor Hooch and I shall be teaching you how to ride a broom. First you have your hand in the air above the broom and shout "up" as so." She said as the broom went straight into her hand. Hailey looked excited and shouted "up". Her broom went soaring into the air. She looked up at it until it was out of sight.

"Um, Professor Hooch, I lost my broom." Hailey said with a smile.

"How could you lose your broom already?"

"Yeah how did you lose it?" added Dom. Hailey gave him a dirty look.

"Well I didn't put my hand out when I said up."

"Of course you did." said Dom. He then put his hand out and said "Up" The broom went right into his hand. He smiled at Hailey as she crossed her arms looking pissed off.

"I could've-" then all of a sudden she fell on the ground. She rubbed her head and then by her side was the broom.

"You were saying?" Dom said in between laughs.

"I found it!" Hailey said as she got up and wiped herself off.

"Now mount your brooms. Oh, I see you found your broom Miss. Turney." Professor Hooch smiled "After you mounted your brooms, then little kick off with both feet and levitate off the ground. We will start flying after all of you learn the simple steps first." Hailey mounted her broom and felt the slender handle in her hands.

"Try not to fall off!" cried Dom as he pushed off. He pushed too hard that the broom went straight into the air. "AHHHHHHHHH!" "Thump" went Dom as he came falling down.

"Ow, Ow." Dom said cradling his hand in which he landed on. Hailey tried to hold her laughter in knowing he was in pain, but she couldn't help it. She fell off her broom when she wasn't even off the ground.

"Stop that laughing Hailey!" yelled Professor Hooch. "We must get Mr. Ledger to Madame Pomfrey. Hailey couldn't, she started to hit the ground and holding her gut because it hurt so much.

Back in Transfiguration Julia and Veronica sat next to each other. Professor McGonagall had a strict look on her face. Her black hair was pulled back in a tight bun as usual. Now as fist years you will start with something small. For our first class you will be turning a match stick into a needle. Julia had flicked her wand in the air and the match stick turned into a tiny piece of string.

"Not what I was hoping for, but at least I transformed it." she said shaking her head approvingly as she picked up the string.

"Let me try." Veronica said as she flicked her wand at the match stick. It transformed into a needle, but it was orange with very small black polka-dots. "I wasn't expecting that, but at least it's a needle."  
>"True." admitted Julia as she looked at it. Professor McGonagall looked came over and was surprised to see that Veronica had completed the task so quickly already.<p>

"Very nice Veronica, and nice choice of colors for your needle. Could you change the colors to blue and green?" she asked as she put the needle on the table. Veronica looked nervous and looked at Julia for Support. Julia just looked as nervous as Veronica did. Veronica took her wand and flicked her wrist. The needle changed, and the needle was turned into blue and green stripes.

"Very good indeed Veronica, five points for Raven Claw." she shouted and all the Raven Claws clapped. Veronica flushed with embarrassment. Then they were dismissed into dinner. They entered the Hall and looked for Hailey she wasn't there. Veronica spotted Harry and went up to him.

"Hey do you know where Hailey is?" she asked him. Harry turned around, and was surprised at who he saw.

"Oh, hi Veronica." said Harry smiling and straitening himself up. Ron rolled his eyes seeing who it was. Hermione was curious and leaned closer to hear them.

"Do you know where Hailey is?" Veronica repeated her question.

"Um, no I don't know. She's the one with dirty blonde hair and a bit short right?" Harry asked. Julia laughed.

"Yep that would be our Hailey." Julia replied.

"Thanks for your help." Veronica said. Harry was thinking quickly before she left. Ginny was sitting not too far and saw how uncomfortable he looked. She was furious now. She knew who Harry liked, and it wasn't her.

"You could ask Ginny where she is since they have all the same classes." He said.

"And who is she?" asked Julia

"She's right there, she has red hair."

"And she's my annoying little sister." Ron added. Veronica smiled at this, and then thanked them. Veronica and Julia headed up to Ginny when she stopped them immediately.

"I don't know what happened to your friend." she said coldly as they approached her.

"So you know nothing about Hailey. That's funny because Hailey is in your class. Surely you should know what happened to Hailey." Veronica snapped back as she could sense the coldness from Ginny. Julia looked a bit shocked by both Veronica's and Ginny's behavior. Then a short little boy with shaggy blond hair stood excitedly.

"Hailey is in the informatory with Dom." He said smiling.

"Thank you." Veronica said smiling at him. She turned on her heel and headed to the informatory.

"I hope Hailey is alright, and Dom." Julia said nervously.

"Knowing Hailey she will be fine; Dom I'm not so sure about." Veronica said now walking faster to the informatory. They reached the informatory and they immediately ran toward Dom who was lying in bed with a cast on.

"Wow, I can see how much you love me." yelled Hailey. They both looked away from Dom for a minute.

"Hi Hailey." They both said at the same time and then turned away to look at Dom. Dom was resting in a bed tucked under the covers his hand was wrapped up in gauze as he still looked like he was still in pain.

"What happened?" asked Julia concerned. Hailey then started to laugh uncontrollably again. Madame Pomfrey came rushing into the room. She stunned Hailey, and Hailey stopped laughing and laid back in her bed.

"Try not to make her laugh girls she will go into an asthma attack. Please go back to dinner, they need rest. They will join you again tomorrow." She said as she waved them off.

"Bye dom." said Julia

"Bye Dom, bye Hailey." Veronica said as she went toward the door. When Julia and Veronica made their way back toward the hall, dinner was over. Over the next few days, Veronica had found her books very interesting, and adsorbed the information like a sponge. Professor McGonagall was taken back by how Veronica just transformed everything a first year, and second year could. Veronica had a little difficulty with creatively designing the third year objects, but was still able to transform them.

"I am very impressed. You have a gift in transfiguration."

"Thank you." Veronica said a bit embarrassed.

"I shall change your schedule. You will be taking third year transfiguration. I wouldn't be surprised if you learned how to transform yourself this year."

"Transform myself? Witches can do that?" Veronica asked seeming surprised. Right then and there Professor McGonagall transformed herself into a cat. She was gray tabby with square markings around her eyes like her glasses. Veronica stepped back with amazement.

"That's incredible." Veronica made out for she was about speechless.

Hailey and Julia have been causing havoc in each class except Professor McGonagall's class. Her punishments weren't severe, but she was kind to them even though she was strict. Their favorite class was Professor Snape. His punishments were severe, but he was the funniest to piss off. They threw dung bombs under cauldrons and dropped ingredients into other peoples' cauldron while they weren't looking. The ingredients would then explode in their face and would cause something to enlarge or series of bumps on their face. Hailey did it to Bridget once, and huge pimples masked her entire face. She was furious and tried to cover her face up. Hailey kept on laughing. Veronica and Clare were just speechless, and Julia tried to hold her laughter in. Sophie started to scream as she noticed she started to grow pimples on her hand. They both too went to Madame Pomfrey. Madame Pomfrey has never seen so many in her life and didn't have enough lotion for both of them to cure all of the pimples. Bridget was furious. That night when Veronica came into the dorm room Bridget exploded on her, and so did Sophie.

"Look at me! You did this to me!" Bridget yelled pointing to her face.

"I didn't do anything. It's not my fault that your potion exploded." Veronica said offended.

"It was your fault you liar!" yelled Sophie.

"Now, Veronica didn't do anything. It was Hailey I saw her." Shouted Claire

"You're just defending her!" yelled Bridget.

"I suggest you find a new place to sleep tonight." smirked Sophie. Veronica was surprised and just gawked at them.

"Fine then, enjoy your pimples. She yelled as she grabbed her school bag and some of her things really quickly. Sophie and Bridget just screamed and started to cry because of their appearances.

"If I were you I wouldn't try to pop any. They might become scars then." She said smiling before she slammed the door behind her. She walked to the Gryffindor house. The big fat lady stood there in a pick dress.

"Pig snout" said Veronica as the door opened. She was surprised to see Harry in the Common Room he was by himself too. He looked up from his parchment, and stared at Veronica weirdly.

"Why are you here?" He asked her.

"I got kicked out of my room so I'm going to see if Hailey will let me stay in her dorm."

"How?"

"Well Hailey put in extra ingredient in Bridget's cauldron that caused it to explode all over her face and Sophie's hand, and then they grew huge pimples all over them. They now blame me and kicked me out."

"Oh," said Harry laughing, "well I hope Hailey will let you stay here." He smiled at her, and she again felt uncomfortable again. Her cheeks felt Hot and she quickly went up the stairs.

"Um that's the wrong way." Harry called after her. She climbed down the stair looking embarrassed and went up the other stairs.

"Good night." she said.

"Good night." he said right back. She went up to the first door and there was Hailey sitting in her bed doing homework.

"Hey, can I stay over here for the night? I got kicked out of my room by Bridget and Sophie." Veronica said looked at Hailey in her PJ's.

"Sure, my roommates are asleep so I bet they wouldn't mind." Hailey said smiling. Veronica came inside and set her things on Hailey's trunk.

"Thanks by the way."

"Oh, you're welcome. This is like a sleep over. All we need is Lia."

"Yeah I know. So do you like anyone?"

"No, why? Do you like anyone?

"Yeah I like you know Harry Potter." Hailey said. Veronica smiled. All of a sudden Ginny got out of her bed and stood up.

"Why would you like Harry? You don't even know him." she yelled at Hailey.

"Why am I not allowed to like him." said Hailey getting out of bed. She put her hands on her hips and cracked her neck. She stared Ginny down. Ginny stood her ground and stared Hailey right back.

"Yeah, you're not allowed to like Harry." Ginny yelled back.

"Oh, sorry didn't know he was your property!"

"He's not!"

"Really, because you act like he is!"

"Well he doesn't even know you."

"Well, he doesn't even like you. Why would he like you?" Hailey yelled back. Ginny screamed and charged toward Hailey. Hailey stepped to the side and grabbed her hair. Ginny reached her hands at her hair from the pain. She then started to kick and scream. She hit Hailey in the face cause Hailey to let go. Veronica Jumped up trying to stop the fight. The others already have awakened. Veronica Dodged their hits and tried to stop them, but she couldn't they were going at each other's throat.

"Ugly leprechaun!" Hailey shouted

"You bitch!" yelled Ginny. The other girls were trying to stop the fight too.

"Ow, you're such an idiot!" one of them said to the other one.

"I'm an idiot, you're a slut!" she yelled then they got into a fight. They had awakened the other girls in their dorms who thought it was an evasion of dorms. Students pulled out marshmallow guns and Dung bombs. There where ink bullets and toilet paper rolls flying everywhere. The boy dorms thought they were being attacked, but saw that the girls were going berserk.

"What's going on there?" said Ron with an astonished look.

"I don't know, we should go see what it is." Harry said as many boys had the same idea. Confetti, silly string, toilet paper, dung bombs, and ink slashes were all over the rooms and hall. Hailey and Ginny were still at it. Ginny had a bloody nose and her left eye started to go black already. Hailey had bruises around her arms and legs. Veronica Had bruises everywhere.

"What the Merlin is going on!" everyone stopped to see Professor McGonagall standing in her nightdress. Everyone was surprised she just swore. Ginny and Hailey were still fighting; as Veronica was there as a punching bag.

"All of you get a hold of yourselves!" she yelled.

"She already has a hold on me." Hailey said in-betweens breaths since Ginny had both hands gripped around her throat as she was choking Ginny at the same time. Professor McGonagall walked right up to Hailey and Ginny pulling them off each other. Every one stared in amazement at the scene, even the boys stared.

"What is the meaning of this and Veronica why are you here?" She yelled at all three of them waiting for an explanation. Both Hailey and Ginny yelled at the same time trying to explain and then started to call each other names when they disagreed.

"Stop both of you! Now it is late and we all need to go back to sleep. All you girls clean up this mess and then go to bed. Hailey and Ginny you shall come with me, and you too Veronica. I am very disappointed with all of you. I expected much more than this behavior from Gryffindors." She said. She then held Ginny and Hailey by the ears as she stormed off. Veronica Followed behind. Her hair had been all tangled and in a mess. She kept rubbing her arms that were all purple and blue.

"What are you still doing standing there? Get cleaning, and you Boys go back to sleep. I do not want to hear any more sound from any of you tonight." She was furious. Veronica was afraid and wondered if she could transform into a dragon because she looked like she could roast them all alive. Hailey and Ginny squirmed in pain as every step Professor McGonagall took her grip would tighten on their ears. Veronica looked at Hailey with why-did-I-get-involved look. Hailey mouthed the words I'm sorry to Veronica in between winces of pain. They were lead into Professor McGonagall's office where she had finally let go of Hailey's and Ginny's ears. They rubbed them sorely and stared at each other with great hatred.

**Author's note: Thought you guys would enjoy fights, and trust me there are lot more ;) TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

"Now who wants to tell me first what took place tonight?" Professor McGonagall asked as she looked at all three of them. They all shifted in place; not wanting to tell her anything or even look her in the eye.

"Well then Veronica why don't you go first." she said sternly. Veronica felt like the ground beneath her feet had just disappeared and she falling into complete darkness. Hailey and Ginny looked at her nervously. Great she already had enough pressure from Professor McGonagall, but now she had some from Hailey and Ginny too. She could see Professor McGonagall was getting more irritated by the silence.

"Um," Veronica was trying to find the right words, but she was speechless.

"Well if you don't want to tell me about the fight then at least tell me why you were at the Gryffindor house so late tonight."

"Well, um, my roommate kicked me out." Veronica was able to make out. Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow like she wanted more information. "Well in potion class today, Bridget's potion exploded all over her face and Sophie's hand. They blamed me for what happened, and now they are covered in pimples."

"Well did you have anything to do with it?"

"No, I don't know why it exploded." Veronica said quickly. Professor McGonagall had a disbelieving look on her face.

"Now, Veronica I don't believe you would do that to Bridget, but you know who did it, I suggest you confess who it is before I will have to assume it was you who did it." she said with a little less fire. Veronica would feel her palms were sweaty and she felt like she was on fire, it was so hot. She looked over at Hailey.

"It could've been Bridget's fault." Hailey said quickly as Professor McGonagall's eyes averted towards her. Hailey could see she didn't believe her.

"Now why were you two fighting?" she asked them, but Hailey's eyes averted back to the floor, and Ginny wasn't volunteering either. "Miss. Turney you can start since you were so eager to tell me about Bridget." Hailey was now nervous. She was trying on focusing on breathing.

"Well, um, where should I start?" Hailey said as she was trying to stall.

"You can start from the beginning." Professor McGonagall said as she had no more patience for this nonsense.

"Um, well then from the beginning. Are you sure you want it from the beginning?" Hailey asked smiling. Professor McGonagall had lost it.

"If neither you have anything to say then maybe you would rather be expelled from Hogwarts." she said coldly.

"Well Veronica came over wondering if she could stay the night, and I told her sure and we were talking. Then Ginny got up and started yelling at me and then she attacked me."

"No that's not what happened she was calling me names and she attacked me." Ginny said interrupted Hailey.

"No you attacked me!"

"No you attacked me you liar!" Ginny screamed back.

"That's enough. I've had enough! Never in my years have I ever seen such behavior from Gryffindors. You should be ashamed of yourselves." barked professor McGonagall. Veronica was waiting any minute for her to turn into a dragon. Then a knock at the door silenced them. "The door's open!" she yelled not holding any anger back. The door opened and Snape entered looking at Professor McGonagall and then at the girls. He looked at them like they were disgusting slim on his shoes.

"I have talked to the other girls and they said they heard Miss. Weasley yelling about Harry Potter." He said through gritted teeth.

"You mean this is all because of some boy crush?"

"Apparently, they said Miss. Kelly was trying to break up the fight, but instead she was a punching bag they would hit back and forth between each other." He said as his lips curled in a little evil smile. He seemed amused to see that the Gryffindors trashed the place, though a little annoyed that he didn't get to lash out on them, and the fact that Harry Potter had girls fighting over him. Professor McGonagall looked like she was going to scream and beat them all with a ruler. "I suggest that the two girls be expelled immediately and that Miss. Kelly be in detention for a month." Snape said looking wickedly amused.

"I shall talk to Professor Dumbledore of what your punishments shall be, but for now you three will be going to Madame Pomfrey for treatment." said professor McGonagall trying to sound as calm as she could. She then looked at Snape. "Thank you for your help Severus. Are the rest of the girls alright?"

"Yes, Minerva, they are in bed right now. The halls and rooms look belter, but not the way they use to be. I already sent Argus Finch over to the dorms, and he isn't happy."

"Yes, I wouldn't expect him to be. It is quit late, and I am sorry for disturbing you this late at night."

"Oh, it's fine. I'm not surprised by these delinquents' actions that happened tonight." he sneered. Professor McGonagall pursed her lips and then thanked him again. She reached for Hailey and Ginny. They both ducked their head and covered their ears so she wouldn't grab them again, but instead she grabbed their arms and put it behind their backs. They both winced in pain as they felt pain serge through their arms. Snape couldn't help but let a little chuckle slip out. She gave him a cold stern look, and he stopped immediately.

"Let's go, and thanks again Severus." she said coldly. She stormed out with Hailey and Ginny writhing in pain as Veronica sorely walked behind them. Madame Pomfrey wasn't happy to see Hailey back again.

"What happened to them?" Madame Pomfrey asked in a concerning voice.

"They got into a fight, please see to Miss. Kelly first. She seems like she got hurt worst out of the two."

"Certainly Minerva, right away, you two lay down in the beds on the opposite side. I wouldn't want another fight in the informatory." Madame Pomfrey said as she tenderly touched Veronica to lead her into a bed so she could heal her bruises. Hailey and Ginny sat on the bed on the opposite side.

"This is your entire fault." Hailey spat across the room staring her down again. Ginny stared her down.

"Seems like you have three fractures in your humorous and broken your left radius bone." Madame Pomfrey said to Veronica as she pointed her wand toward the broken bones. Veronica held her breath and her face read pain over it as the bones were fixed. Both Hailey and Ginny cringed in their place as they head each bone snap back in place.

"You did this to her." Hailey said across the room.

"No that one was you. You pushed me and I fell on top of her arm." Ginny snapped. Hailey smiled remembering the moment, and Ginny looked away. Madame Pomfrey then applied some orange lotion all over Veronica's bruises. Veronica was then wrapped in gauze and was told to rest. Madame Pomfrey made her way to Ginny where she examined her.

"You have a broken nose and a black eye. You'll be fine." she then snapped Ginny's nose into place, and applied the same orange lotion on Ginny. Madame Pomfrey then checked Hailey and saw that Hailey only had bruises and one small fracture in her femur bone. Hailey was fixed up and they were all in dark in silence on Hospital beds.

"I'm sorry Veronica." whispered Hailey through the dark room. There was no reply back. Veronica was too nervous to reply. She didn't want to be expelled from Hogwarts. She liked it here. Hailey and Ginny were thinking the same thing. None of them fell asleep that night until exhaustion got the best of them.

The sun came in through the windows. Veronica had woken up with Professor Dumbledore by her side. The other two were still fast asleep.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Veronica said in shock as she tried to get up, but she was very sore.

"Please don't fret, lie down. Keep quite please; I wouldn't want the others to wake."

"Sorry."

"Oh, it's ok. I know you were only trying to stop it." he said. She was silent as she recalled last night. "Now, was the fight really about Harry?" he asked smiling. Veronica was surprised by the question.

"Yes it was sir."

"Ah, that boy is already a player." He said chuckling a bit. "Never knew he had it in him."

"Actually sir, they both liked him and it was about whether he liked them back. He wasn't two timing them." Veronica said shocked by his reaction.

"Oh, okay then, he's already ahead of the game. Having girls fighting over him." he continued to laugh. "Those were the days." Veronica was uncomfortable again.

"Are we going to be expelled?" Veronica asked. She tried to change to topic.

"No, Minerva was quite exasperated with anger, but she didn't want you or the other two expelled." He said kindly as he smiled. He then stood up and headed to the doors. Before he left he turned around to look at the other two sleeping and then at Veronica.

"Please advise your friend Hailey she is walking on a very thin line and to think before she adds extra ingredients into other students' potions." He smiled and then left. A few minutes later Harry, Ron, Hermione, Gorge Weasley, Fred Weasley, Julia, and Dom all came rushing in to the informatory. By then Hailey had woken up, and Ginny was up too.

"What happened last night!" boomed both Gorge and Fred at the same time. They were smiling.

"Yeah, what did happen?" asked Dom.

"Nothing" grumbled Hailey. Ginny didn't say anything either.

"It didn't look like nothing." said Ron laughing.

"That was scary last night. I didn't know what was going on." replied Hermione.

"What happened? I heard there was fight in the Gryffindor room last night." asked Julia.

Veronica started to unwrap her bandages as she said, "There was."

"Why didn't you guys invite me!" exclaimed Julia looking upset.

"Trust me, we didn't plan it." grumbled Hailey.

"Get out, get out! My patients need rest. Please leave." Madame Pomfrey squealed as she came dashing into the room. All of them were scurried out. Hailey got up and started to walk around. "No go back to bed. Dumbledore wants you to rest today."

"But my leg is fine and I have to get to class; I have transfiguration today!" Hailey said and then realized what she actually said. "On second thought my leg hurts so I'm going to get back to bed." she changed her mind as she pretended to be in pain and she hobbled back into her bed. She did not want to see Professor McGonagall today.

"Madame Pomfrey, my bruises are healed and my bones are fine so may I go to class. I really don't want to miss charms class." Veronica asked.

"No Dumbledore said you must stay here." she said firmly.

"Ok, thanks." Veronica called as she ran out the door. Madame called after her, but she wasn't going to run after the girl. Veronica grabbed her thing from the Gryffindor room. The halls had pale blotches of in some places, and it stunk from the dung bombs. Argus Flinch was still there cleaning the rest of the mess as he grumbled under his breath. Veronica hurried to charms class when Professor Flitwick was taking attendance. He was surprised to see Veronica, and so did the other Raven Claws. Bridget glared at her, and Sophie joined her. She took her seat between Clare and Julia. The lesson was long, but Veronica was just glad she wasn't expelled. She could hear other students whispering behind her back. She told Julia and Clare all about the fight and Clare looked horrified. Julia was laughing amused by the story. The bell rang, but before Veronica headed out the door Flitwick stopped her.

"Veronica I understand you were kicked out of your room by Bridget and Sophie. They said they would attack you if you walked in there again. I arranged for you to sleep with the Second years since they have a spare bed. Your stuff has already been moved into the room."

"Oh, um, thank you professor."

"Oh, that's alright. Just next time you get kicked out of your room come to me first okay?" he said smiling. She couldn't help but laugh too and agreed. Julia and Veronica headed towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Veronica read all of Locke Hart's books and knew more about him than she wanted to. That's the only reason why she passed his quizzes which were all about him. Everyone thought he was a phony except most of the girls thought he was amazing. His classes were long and boring. Finally the bell rang and no one waited to be dismissed. It was lunch time. Veronica sat at the Raven Claw table and then saw Hailey was out of the informatory.

"Hey, I thought your leg was hurting." Veronica said.

"Yeah, I just didn't want to see Professor McGonagall after last night." she explained smiling. Veronica agreed, but then she had her next. Veronica's whole face dropped.

"What's wrong? Wait let me guess. You have her next." Hailey guessed smiling wider.

"Yeah I do, and it stinks." Veronica said as she sat down next to Hailey. Hailey laughed. Veronica smirked at her misfortune and looked at the staff table. There sat Professor McGonagall. She looked calmer and was talking to Professor Snape. Then Snape took Minerva's hand into his as he kissed it. Veronica was disgusted. How could Professor McGonagall be dating him? She saw no ring on either of their fingers.

"Hey Hailey are Professor McGonagall and Snape dating?" Veronica asked. Hailey looked over then choked on her mash potatoes.

"Ah, that's gross. Why did you show me that?"

"So, they are going out together."

"I don't know, but I think so. Ah, I'm sick now. I can't eat anymore."

"Oh, Hailey he might be gross, but I guess it makes sense. They're both Professors and they are around the same age. She's what, around fifty, and he's like mid forty."

"That's still gross."

"Yeah it is. It really is" Veronica said now turning away.

"I think I'm going to barf." Hailey said gripping her stomach Julia walked over.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked pointing to Hailey. Hailey just pointed to the staff table. Julia saw Snape still had his hand in Minerva's and her jaw dropped.

"Eh! That's gross." Julia said now clutching her stomach. Hailey just shook her head. The bell rang and Julia and Hailey both ran out of site into the girl's bathroom.

"Thanks for leaving me!" yelled Veronica after them. She then grabbed her books and walked to Transfiguration. McGonagall seemed pleased enough, though when she saw Veronica walk in her expression changed into an even happier one.

"What did they do to her? Did they put the happy charm on her to make her all laughing and everything?" Veronica wondered.

"Today class you will be transforming a rat into a guinea pig. As you all know creativity is extra credit." she said. She then started to walk around the classroom examining every student's progress. All the third years seemed to have trouble with it, but Veronica, as usual, was able to do it easily. When Professor McGonagall was one student away from Veronica she transformed the fur on her guinea pig into words. Professor McGonagall made her way towards Veronica and read the words: I am sorry. She then put a hand on her shoulder.

"You are forgiven. I know it wasn't your fault. You were just in the wrong place, at the wrong time. Plus I know you didn't put the extra ingredient in Bridget's cauldron. I'm sorry you had to see me angry like that." she said calmly. She then smiled at Veronica. Veronica then changed the fur on the guinea pig's back to say: It's alright. Professor McGonagall smiled even more.

"Five points for Raven Claw for completing the task first" she yelled, and the Raven claws cheered. Some of the Gryffindors looked annoyed that a first year completed the task so easily before they could.

October came, and September has pasted. It was Halloween and Julia and Hailey walked into the Great Hall where the Halloween feast took place. There were huge carved pumpkins and bats that hung from the ceiling. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gildory Lockhart brought dancing skeletons to dance and sing as entertainment. Julia and Hailey sat together at the Gryffindor table, and Veronica joined them halfway through the feast.

"This is incredible." Veronica said as she came to sit by them. She hadn't noticed that Harry was right next to her. He turned around to see her. He smiled and then tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and then blushed to see it was Harry.

"Hi, Veronica." He said.

"You shouldn't Harry. I don't want to anger anyone after the huge fight and everything."

"What do you mean? I don't understand, what you are saying. Why would anyone be mad with you?"

"Oh, that's right none of the boys know why the fight started."

"Since we're on the subject, why did the fight start?"

"I shouldn't say, but you shouldn't talk to me Harry. I wouldn't want anyone getting the wrong impression."

"And what impression am I giving off?"

"Well it seems like you're giving the impression that you like me Harry." Veronica confessed but then fell silent. She couldn't believe she said that. She put her head down looking at her hands.

"Well what If I do. What are you afraid of happening?" he asked lowering his head to see her face. Veronica was shocked by his response that she stood up swiftly.

"I'm sorry, but I must go." she said and walked back to her table. She started to converse with her new friend Luna Lovegood who was her new roommate. Hailey looked shocked.

"What am I doing wrong? Why does she keep on running off like that?" Harry asked as he turned to his friend Ron and Hermione.

"I think she likes you." Ron said still eating.

"Then why run away?" Harry thought.

"You boys are so blind!" Hermione yelled as if she were annoyed. They looked at her with a puzzled look. "Can't you see? Veronica likes you, but there are other girls who like you too Harry. The fight was started by too girls who liked you. She tried to stop the fight, but couldn't. She realized that they were going to kill each other. If they knew you liked her imagine what they would do to her." Hermione explained. Harry looked a bit flattered at the thought that two girls would be fighting over him, but at the same time he was annoyed by it. He couldn't have the girl he liked because she was afraid of being killed.

"That's a load of rubbish." Ron muttered to Hermione.

"Oh, is it Ron?"

"Yes it is!"

"Well Ron, you can think all you want." she said as she turned back to her food and didn't speak to him for the rest of the feast. When the feast was over Hailey and Julia went to the Gryffindor common room. Veronica had followed them but heard the voice again. She shook it off once more and went right into the common room. Suddenly there was a commotion as student flooded into the common room. Apparently there was an attack. Flinches cat had been petrified, and blood was on the wall saying the chamber of secrets has been opened.

"Cool!" Julia cried. Everyone looked at her. They were scared, but here she was laughing. Veronica looked at her and then felt the eyes on them. She could also feel Ginny's cold stare on her.

"I think I'm going to ask Professor McGonagall about the paper she assigned." said Veronica getting up.

"Hey I'll come with you," said Hailey getting a camera, "I want to get a picture of the blood with my new magic camera I got from Mrs. Bray."

"Magic camera?" Veronica asked looking curious.

"Yeah in the wizarding world the picture moves and this camera can develop pictures that move."

"And you know how to develop them?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah Colin Creevey showed me how."

"So, you still like Harry?" asked Veronica looking at Hailey's expression as they walked to Professor McGonagall's office.

"No why do you ask?"

"No reason, so do you like someone new?"

"Yeah I like Ron. He might have red hair, but he's funny. Oh, look there's the wall." Hailey said as she started snapping pictures. Flinch spotted them and they started to run. They laughed all the way to Professor McGonagall's office. They noticed that the door was opened a crack. There was light on the other side, but then could hear Dumbledore on the other side talking to Professor McGonagall.

"Who do you think did it?" they could hear Dumbledore asking.

"We shouldn't eavesdropping Hailey lets go." said Veronica as she started in the other direction, but Hailey held her back.

"Wait this is interesting and you have a question anyway so let's stay for a bit."

"But it's wrong Hailey, and what if they find out, or what if Peeves finds us."

"Oh, stop worrying I'm trying to hear what their saying." Hailey told her as she peered through the crack looking in. Professor McGonagall was putting away books and papers, while Dumbledore stood at the head of her desk.

"I don't know Albus. The chamber can't be open. The last time it was opened you know what happened you were there."

"Yes and you were a student, and Hagrid was a student then as well."

"Yes we were, but I can't imagine how anyone would be able to open the Chamber of Secretes once more."

"Me nether, but I didn't come here to talk about the chamber of secrets." Dumbledore said as he took a seat in one of her chairs facing the desk. Professor McGonagall took a seat right next to him.

"Oh what did you come to talk to me about?" she asked bewildered.

"Are you and Severus all right? He seems gloomy more than usual." he said smiling. She smiled back.

"I know he is a bit gloomy, and he has been acting strange, but I don't know why. Why do you ask?"

"Just, wondering; I wouldn't want to see you unhappy. You know you were one of my favorite student." he said as he put his hand on top of hers. She pulled away and stood up.

"This is so wrong I can't stay." Veronica whispered looking nervous. Hailey still peering through the crack didn't move. Professor McGonagall turned her back toward Dumbledore and looked shocked. He got up to and moved towards her. She turned around to face him.

"Am I making you nervous or uncomfortable, Minerva?" he asked. Professor McGonagall averted her eyes away from him.

"I love Severus, and I wouldn't want to hurt him." she said quivering.

"Then he will never have to know." Dumbledore said as he moved closer. She was pressed up against the wall by now. Veronica shut her ears wondering how Hailey could still be watching, let alone listening.

"I know how you're feeling Minerva. I have always known how you've felt. Even when you were a school girl, and my hair wasn't silver." he said laughing to himself. Minerva's expression didn't change.

"I know you like me you wanted to sit by me at the staff table. When you were a student you wanted me to teach you how to be an animagus. When you came to the school as a teacher you wanted to take my old job as the transfiguration teacher. Please, stop teasing me when I know the truth." Professor McGonagall was speechless. She looked at Dumbledore with fear in her eyes. He then leapt toward her as he grabbed her and kissed her. She did not resist. Hailey had taken her camera out and took a picture. Veronica didn't need to see to know what was going on. Veronica pulled Hailey away from the door and ran to get as far away from the office as she could.

"Why did you stay so long?" Veronica yelled at Hailey.

"Hey don't yell, you'll get us in trouble, and by the way I didn't know he was….That they were…..Anyway that doesn't matter. Now if you don't mind I'm going to my room. I have some pictures to develop." Hailey said looking at Veronica mischievously.

"You're sick?" Veronica said.

"It's called blackmail for your information." retorted Hailey. She smiled and headed toward the Gryffindor house. Veronica looked irritated and disturbed. She then went quickly and quietly to the Raven Claw house. She went into her room but the conversation kept on replaying in her mind. She couldn't get it out.

The next morning was Sunday. Veronica went into the great Hall for breakfast. She then saw Hailey sitting at the table. She walked up to angry.

"So how was the rest of your night?" she asked sarcastically.

"Pretty good, if you must know. Grab some toast; I need to show you something." Hailey grabbed toast and handed it to Veronica as she pulled her out of the Great Hall and outside. They sat at the edge of the lake. Hailey reached inside her bag and got the photos.

"Here are the photos from last night. I already showed them to Julia, and she got nauseous and went back to her room." Hailey said. Veronica looked at the first picture. She had never seen a photographed that moved. She only saw paintings that could talk back.

"See that's the picture of the wall, and that one is of Flinch chasing us. The rest are for blackmail." Hailey said pointing them out.

"I can't believe you have a picture of this."

"Yeah I also got new ones this morning."

"What they were doing it again this morning?" asked Veronica almost dropping her toast and pictures in the water.

"Ew, no! I just got pictures of them holding hands and little kissing on the cheek. If I want to make this a real black mail I have to make it strong if it's going to be on Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall."

"So, if it does work, what would you be asking for?"

"I don't know I just know they won't expel me or else I would show Snape, and we all know how Snape is when he's mad."

"Yeah, well I'm cold; can we go back inside now?" Veronica asked. She thought she would let Hailey go on with her little project, but she never thought it wouldn't work. When she went to the great hall a few student were left. The staff table was nearly empty. Dumbledore had gotten up to leave just as Snape entered and took a seat. She could see him put his hand on Professor McGonagall's shoulder and kiss her on the check as he sat down. Everything looked normal between them, as far as Veronica knew, and as she wanted to know. She couldn't look at Professor McGonagall or Snape the same way again or Professor Dumbledore.

The next day Julia had Potion with Veronica, and Hailey decided to be a Slytherin student that day. Veronica looked for them in the class room, but she didn't see them at all. She set her cauldron in the empty table in the back of the room. Snape had listed the ingredients they needed and the steps to make the enlarging potion. Then all of a sudden Hailey skipped in to the classroom. Snape turned around to stare at her with his menacing eyes.

"Why are you late!" he barked at her.

"Actually I am late, but not for your class." she said with a toothy grin. He looked at her irritated to see how happy she was.

"Then I suggest you go to your class Gryffindor." he said as he turned to head back to the blackboard. Hailey got up and Julia walked in. They ran up two Professor Snape and closed him in a circle. They skipped around him singing. Everyone thought they were mental.

"I know something that you don't know." Hailey sang.

"Ha-ha, ha-ha." Julia sang. They sang it over and over again.

"Stop this I haven't got time for games!" Snape roared. They didn't stop, and Veronica thought they were really asking for it. She stood up and was going to pull them off him before Hailey would step over the line.

"Stop it, I'm warning you. You both already lost fifty points from your house." He bellowed. Then he had it. He reached for his wand.

_"Densaugeo"_ he said as he whipped out his wand. Veronica had stepped in front of Hailey taking the blow.

"How disappointing, I missed." Snape said as he put his wand back in his robes. Hailey laughed at this.

"You did miss!" she said bending over laughing.

"Hailey!" yelled Julia bending down to see if Veronica was okay. The whole class was leaning over their desks to see what was going on.

"Oh, my god!" Julia said putting her hand over her mouth.

"What, what's the matter?" Hailey asked now nervous of what happened. Veronica sat up. Her front teeth had enlarged. They were down to her chin and didn't stop.

"Maybe that will teach you to get in the way of things." Snape said as he turned to his desk. Veronica ran out of the room quickly, not trying to attract any attention. All the Slytherins were laughing, as the Raven Claws looked shocked. Bridget and Sophie looked pleased, but Hailey and Julia felt the worst. They started to walk to the door after her.

"Sit down!" Snape yelled. Hailey and Julia stopped in their tracks.

"Like we said we know something that you don't know, so we will leave you to think about it, and maybe you'll know." Hailey said defiantly. She then tugged Julia as they stalked out of the room.

"Hey wait for us!" Hailey yelled as she could hear Veronica running. Veronica ran into the Informatory. She shut the door behind her. Hailey and Julia ran in two minutes later. They saw Madame Pomfrey putting pieces of metal on a side table. She saw Hailey and Julia walking towards them.

"No, you two out! I am busy and have no time for visitors." She said pushing them out.

"But she's our friend. We have to see her." Julia exclaimed. Madame Pomfrey didn't listen. She pushed them out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why didn't Veronica speak up for us?" Hailey wondered.

"Well Hailey, she can't really talk. She has teeth that are continually growing." Julia said.

"Well she still could have mumbled something." replied Hailey coldly.

When Lunch came Hailey and Julia looked for Veronica at the Raven Claw table. She wasn't there. So they sat at the Gryffindor table together.

"I feel really bad about Veronica." Hailey said looking down at her untouched food.

"Yeah you should feel badly." said a voice from behind. Hailey and Julia turned around. It was Veronica. They got up to hug her, but she backed away.

"No, I am sick of you getting in trouble and I have to run around frantically because I'm trying to save your butt from being expelled." she said crossly pointing to Hailey. Hailey was a little taken back by Veronica, but then realized something differently about Veronica.

"V, you don't have Braces!" she said pointing to Veronica. Julia looked and then realized she didn't. She had perfect straight teeth. Veronica just got even madder and stormed out of the Hall.

"What's up with her?" asked Hailey like nothing was wrong. Veronica ran outside with her hands over her eyes. She cried and she couldn't control it. She then felt a warm hand touch her shoulder.

"Hey are you okay?" asked a familiar voice. Veronica recognized it. It was Dom. Veronica couldn't look at him. She then fell to her knees. Dom sat calmly beside her.

"What wrong V?" he asked with his hand still on her shoulder.

"Hailey….keeps…on…getting in trouble, and….I'm….trying to keep her…from….getting…expelled." Veronica said in between sobs. Dom chuckled.

"You worry too much."

"Gee, thanks for cheering me up."

"Anytime." he said laughing. Veronica restrained her tears.

"So how's your life been?" Veronica asked looking at Dom. Dom smiled and looked down at the lake, and then at Veronica.

"Well, I've been a bit lonely in classes." Veronica laughed at this. "And I have taken a liking to someone."

"You have, who?"

"I'm not saying."

"Fine then, I won't pressure you."

"So, what about you, do you like anyone?"

"I don't know. I have the feeling someone likes me, but I don't know if I like him back. I mean I'm quite flattered that anyone would like me."

"I know what you mean." He said smiling. She smiled back at him.

"Oh my gosh, V, you don't have braces!"

"Yeah about that, Snape made my teeth enlarge. It broke my braces and Madame Pomfrey fixed my teeth so I wouldn't have to have braces. She said she didn't understand why muggles put metal in their mouths." Dom laughed and she joined him. Then the bell rang.

"Well we should get going." replied Dom.

"Yeah." she said. They both got up and split ways. Veronica had to go get her book bag from Snape's class. On her way she passed by Professor McGonagall's office. She heard low hushed murmuring from behind. Then all of a sudden she heard Professor McGonagall gasp. Veronica knew it was wrong to listen on her after last time, but curiosity won her over.

"How could anyone know about this?" she asked as her voice trembled when she spoke. "Do you know what they want?"

"No, they said further instructions will be sent." replied Dumbledore.

"Snape cannot find out or the other students. Do you think it could have been another teacher?"

"No, it can't be. We will not be sure until we get the letter telling us what they want."

"Well, I'm late for my class I must go." said Professor McGonagall as she headed for the door.

"Minerva, I'm sorry."

"Me to." she replied. Veronica ran as she shocked that Hailey had actually gone through with her plans. Oh she was so dead if they find out if was her. She ran to get her things and ran to Transfigurations. She could tell by Professor McGonagall's face that she was distraught and nervous. Others could sense it too, and didn't understand why. The only person in the class who knew why was Veronica. Professor McGonagall's eyes switched from every student as if she was trying to see if they were the blackmailer. Veronica felt horrible. She hated seeing Professor McGonagall this way. After class had ended Veronica was asked to stay back. 'Shit, she found out she knew.' Veronica thought.

"Yes Professor, you wanted to see me."

"Yes here is your new schedule." Professor McGonagall said handing the pamphlet to Veronica. Her hand was shaking.

"Are you alright Professor, You seem different?" Veronica asked knowing the answer.

"Yes," she replied straightening herself up, "now, you have excelled in all you classes including this one. All your classes except this one you will be taking with second years. The Raven Claw second year classes are filled so you will have to be with the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Which means right now you have care of magical creatures. "

"Thank you Professor." Veronica said as turned to head out.

"Veronica one other thing." she said stopping Veronica from leaving. Veronica felt her heart leap into her throat.

"Yes Professor."

"Keep up the good work." she said as she managed a little smile.

"I will." Veronica said looking relieved. She turned to head out, but then was stopped again.

"You wouldn't know who has a magical camera would you?"

"Um, I know Colin Creevy has one."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive Professor, oh and I think Malfoy has one."

"Malfoy, I have never seen him with one." she said looking at Veronica suspiciously.

"Oh he doesn't really use it. He does try to imitate Dennis Creevy as a joke when he's near Harry."

"Oh, I see. That will be all thank you Veronica."

"I'm glad I could be of assistance." Veronica said smiling. She ran off into the library where Hailey was doodling on her notebook.

"Hailey where's your camera?" asked Veronica urgently. Hailey looked at her bewildered. She gave Veronica her camera.

"Do you still have pictures of Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore?" Veronica asked looking at the camera.

"Yes why? What are you doing?"

"I'm saving you butt once again. That's what I'm doing." Veronica said inspecting the camera. Hailey looked confused at her behavior.

"What, I thought you weren't going to do that anymore." Hailey said, but Veronica just ran out of the Library not responding to Hailey. Veronica ran to the next class which was care of magical creatures. She ran inside the class room. Everyone was surprised to see her especially Harry and Ron.

"Are you supposed to be here?" asked one of the Slytherins they all laughed.

"Aren't you a little small for this class?" another one sniggered.

"Hey shut up! Leave her alone." yelled Ron surprisingly. Veronica had never talked to him, but yet he had stood up for her.

"Now, now class we have a new student today. This is Veronica Kelly, a first year, who will now be attending your classes. Please have a seat anywhere. It's nice to have you here." The professor said as he gestured for her to take a seat. Veronica looked around the room nervously, but then saw Harry wave his hand for her to come sit by him. She didn't know anyone else but him and his friends so she went over to sit by him. She sat down and put down her books. The Professor took her old book as he replaced it with an older and more used one.

"You can use this book since you don't have any time to go shopping for one." he said smiling at her.

"Thank you." she said as looked at it. When the teacher turned his back on them to write notes on the board, Harry leaned over to Veronica.

"So how did you get to our classes?" he asked. He didn't seem to mind it, but actually enjoy it. He's wanted to talk to her for so long without her running away, and now her could.

"I'll tell you on our way down to dinner." she said as she got her notes out and smiled at him. Veronica was very focused listening to everything the professor was saying, but Harry was too distracted. He was too busy thinking how she got there, who she was. Was her family a high wizarding family that influenced Dumbledore? No, her family was killed by the same person who killed his. The sound of the bell woke him up from his daydream. He then looked at Veronica who was packing her notes and things away in her bag.

"So how did you get bumped up to our class?" he asked packing up his things too.

"Professor McGonagall said I was advanced than all of the first years and Dumbledore bumped me up, though I can't play quidditch. Also all the classes with Raven Claw are already full so I am to take classes with the Gryffindor even though I am Raven Claw." Veronica explained as they walked to the great hall. Hermione seemed annoyed, and Ron seemed like he didn't care. Then Malfoy brushed past him.

"Is this your new girlfriend Potter?" he snickered as he took a camera out and snapped a shot of them. "Look everyone I'm Dennis Creevy!" he said as Professor McGonagall walked by. All of Draco's friends laughed at this. Veronica blushed and then ran off. She went to sit at her table when Hailey came up to her.

"So where's my camera?" questioned Hailey. Veronica got out her bag and took out a camera.

"No, seriously where's my camera?" Veronica looked at her and then took a drink from her goblet.

"Malfoy has it."

"What, why would he have my camera? Did you give it to him? Wait whose Malfoy?" Hailey asked.

"Malfoy is a Slytherin who I heard is a pain in the butt so I decided to teach him a lesson, and you should watch, and hopefully you'll learn something too. But for now you will get this camera. Do not take pictures of Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore with this camera, I'm warning you."

"Why not?"

"Because if you do, you will be in serious trouble." Veronica reprimanded. Hailey took the camera.

"Fine then, whose camera is it then?"

"It's Malfoy's. Luckily for you his mother sent one to him a week ago saying to record his memories of Hogwarts. He said it was the most stupid gift he ever got, so I took it and replaced it with yours during class."

"And how will that help me with my plans?"

"It won't but at least you won't get expelled." Veronica said staring to eat her food. Then suddenly Dumbledore got up from the staff table to Draco.

"Malfoy may I see your camera." Dumbledore asked politely as he was right behind him. Draco looked surprised, but he handed his camera over to Dumbledore.

"Fine I didn't want it anyway." he said looking angry at Dumbledore.

"Bloody Hell, he has my camera." Hailey said in a British accent. Veronica looked over at her weirdly.

"As far as Dumbledore is concerned its Malfoy's camera that he has." she said looking at Hailey like she was a genius.

"Oh, I get it." Hailey said laughing."

"Yeah took you long enough." Veronica retorted rolling her eyes. Hailey then ran off to eat her dinner. A few weeks later Professor McGonagall was looking much better in classes, and Malfoy looked like he had gotten beaten every day. Rumors spread around that Malfoy got in trouble for spreading pornography and because his father was as influential person in the ministry, he was not expelled. Turned out Malfoy had never been shown the pictures Hailey took to save Minerva and Dumbledore from humiliation. Though Hailey kept on blackmailing them as if she was Malfoy, knowing they wouldn't expel Malfoy because of his father, and because they didn't want an article from the Dailey Prophet about it. Seemed like life was going well for them, then winter rolled along and everyone was signing their names on a clipboard saying that they're going home. Veronica had received a disturbing letter from her mother.

_Dear Veronica,_

_ You should not come home for winter vacation. Grandma is not doing well and I don't want you to remember her this way. Please stay at Hogwarts. I hope to see you soon._

_ Love,_

_ Mom_

Veronica saw her friends leave, but she was surprised to see that Harry was still there for winter vacation and his friend Ron. The night air was cold as there was a nice silent breeze that swept Veronica's hair flying past her. She was alone for the winter. Julia and Hailey both offered her to stay at their house for vacation, but Veronica decided to stay at Hogwarts. Maybe she could explore the school by herself. For some reason she felt safer in Hogwarts even though more people were being petrified and no one knows who's doing it. Veronica bundled up her robes as she walked back inside the castle when Veronica tripped over something. She looked down at her feet trying to find what she had fallen over. At the bottom of her feet was something huge and white. It was an egg. It was the size of a football, but what would an egg be doing here in the cold and in the middle of winter? Veronica picked it up and looked around. No one was around but a small hut at the out skirts the forbidden forest. Light was eliminating from the window as puffs of smoke came out of the chimney. Maybe the egg came from there thought Veronica. She trudged through the snow to the small hut. Noises of laughter came from the door. She held the egg in one arm as she knocked on the door. The laughter stopped and she heard chairs move as footstep came near the door. A huge man stood in the door frame when the door opened.

"Hagrid, I didn't know you lived here." said Veronica amazed.

"Nice to see yeah again, please come in."

"No I should get back to the castle it's getting late, I was just wondering if this is yours?" Veronica said as she presented the egg. Hagrid looked with as it with wide eyes.

"No it is not mine but may I inspect it. Last time I saw a huge egg it was a dragon and that one is much larger than a dragon egg. Please come in. Harry is here so he can keep you company while I have a look at this." he said and left the door open as he stepped back inside the house. Veronica guess she had no choose but to come in, but she wondered why she always ran into Harry. Harry was sitting at a table with a cup of tea and sweats laid on a plate in front of him. Veronica took off her coat and sat in the chair right beside him. She went to reach for one of the things that looked like tarts, but Harry grabbed her hand. She turned to look at him with a puzzled look. He shook his head vigorously as he took his hand away from hers. Veronica looked at them closer. She then saw that they looked rather hard and stale. Veronica then gave him a thankful nod and he poured some tea in her cup for her. She took a sip as the scene came even more awkward. He made her nervous, and she made Harry nervous. Hagrid came to the table with a bewildered look on his face.

"Why are you two so quiet?" he asked looking at them both. "Aye, I get it. You two fancy each other." Hagrid said smiling. Harry looked quite embarrassed as his face was full of color. Veronica was embarrassed too and just took a sip from her cup as if she said nothing.

"Fine you guys can be shy about it, but I got news for you. I can't believe it but it's true. The egg you found Veronica is a snake. Largest snake I've ever seen and that's saying something from me." Veronica looked shocked. She hadn't really liked snakes. Their scales and forked tongue freaked her out. Harry's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How is that possible? They both thought.

"But Hagrid that cannot be, how can an egg be laid in winter?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not very fond of snakes since they represent evil, and you know who."

"You mean Voldemort?" Veronica asked. Hagrid cringed in his seat, and Harry was shocked. He had never met anyone else but Dumbledore who would dare say the name.

"Yes that's who I mean." Hagrid said. "Well it's Christmas Eve and I think you two should be heading off to bed. Here's your egg back." Veronica took the egg from Hagrid and walked out back towards the castle with Harry. There was still an awkward silence between them, and then Veronica drew out breath and took Harry's robe to stop him. He looked back at her.

"Harry I would like to be friends. I don't like the silence between us. If after being friends we want to be more than that, we can, but for now I want to be friends." Veronica couldn't believe she just said that, but she didn't show it.

"Yes, I would like that too." said Harry as he smiled. "Do you want to hang out in the common room with me, as friends?"

"Yes, I would like that." They both took off their coats as they walked up the stairs. Veronica could see that they were approaching McGonagall's office. There was still light from underneath the door. She then started to walk quicker, wanting to pass it. Harry quickened his pace to match hers.

"Is everything okay?" he asked wondering what was wrong.

"Of course everything is fine." she said. They were then in front of the painting of the fat lady.  
>"Pig snout" Harry said as the lady opened up for them to come inside. Ron was sitting by the fire warming his feet.<p>

"So, what took you so long and welcome back Veronica? Do you care to have another fight in the Gryffindor room again? We could use the excitement." he said grinning. Veronica smiled back and walked over towards him. She then plopped the egg right on Ron's lap.

"What the heck is this?" he asked as he eyes had grown large.

"It's a snake egg, Ron." replied Harry as he took off his coat and sat across from Ron.

"So what do you want me to do with it? Make an omelet?" Ron said in amazement. They all laughed. "No, but seriously, what are you going to do with it? Oh, I have a good idea. Put it in Malfoy's bed! He'd never see that coming." They all laughed again.

"Oh, I'd love to see Malfoy's face, but we can't." Harry said in a disappointed voice.

"Why not?"

"We can't because we don't know how badly it could harm him."

"Jeez, you sound like Hermione."

"Well sorry, plus Malfoy doesn't seem like himself nowadays. I wonder what caused him to change."

"Haven't you heard Harry, he was spreading pornography." Ron shouted.

"I don't believe it though. It must be something else." Harry implied. Veronica shifted uneasily in her seat.

"Who cares if he did it or not, he deserved whatever punishment he got." Ron said hotly as his ears were red. "Though I do wonder what kind of pornography that git could get his hands on."

"Hey, I'm not the enemy Ron, let's just forget about it." Harry said defensively.

"So what are we going to do with the egg?" Veronica asked glad to get the subject changed.

"I don't know. We should throw it away. It's probably dead anyway if you said you found it in the snow." Ron suggested.

"Well, I'm getting tired. I should probably go. Merry Christmas, and I'll take care of the egg."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked smiling with that warm gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay cause you know Harry can always talk to it if it's misbehaving." Ron joked as he started laughing. Harry's face flushed with anger and he wanted to kick Ron, but Veronica would know something's up. Veronica didn't get the joke but smiled anyway. She then went to the library to read about taking care of snake eggs. There weren't any Raven Claws in the entire house so Veronica transformed two books into a nest, and then put a fire proof spell on it. After that she put it over the fire place in her room. The temperature of the fire was just right. The egg sat in the fire for a week while Veronica had snowball fights with Harry and Ron and did her homework with them.

"Hey do you know what the useful properties of amethyst are?" Ron asked as he was doing Snape's homework.

"No, I'm still working on Binn's homework about troll rebellions." Harry replied.

"Don't you guys take notes about these things?" Veronica asked smiling at their stupidity.

"No" they both said at the same time. "Don't go all Hermione on us." Ron murmured. They all laughed at this.

"Wait," Veronica said abruptly as she cupped her ear. Harry and Ron looked at her strangely. "I have to go." Veronica said as she swiftly got to her feet and grabbed her things and then she rushed out of the Gryffindor common room.

"What do you think that was all about?" Ron asked as he looked at the door.

"I don't know, but I've gotten use to her running off." Harry replied. Veronica rushed to her room. She heard the egg cracking even more as she approached her door. She felt like a mother witnessing a child's birth. It was green and about twelve inches long. Its eyes had a clear film over it. Veronica took at the snake book she had in her bag to see what kind of species it was. She came to last section of the Deadly most Feared snake chapter where of course she found her snake. Supposedly it was called a basilisk. It could kill anyone who meets them in the eyes.

"Well then we should get something to cover the eyes for you." Veronica said to the snake. IT lifted its head to her as if it had understood what she was saying. She kept on reading about them as the snake slithered toward her. It nudged its head at her knee as it coiled itself into her lap.

"The basilisk baby snake will need to stay in a warm climate for one week as it feed on small animals like ferrets, rabbits, and rats. After a week the snake will open its eyes and seek for humid wet place where it will thrive." Veronica read aloud to herself. She looked at her little basilisk. It was scary looking but at the same time it was cute and helpless. Veronica carefully set her basilisk back in its fire nest and but a charm around the place so it could not leave and wonder around the school. She had to go and found some rats. She looked around and found a bucket.

"_Accio _rats" she yelled as she pointed her wand at the bucket. Suddenly there were rats overflowing in the bucket. The basilisk woke up as it used its nose and senses. It went berserk as it slithered around the room trying to gobble the rats up. It cornered three in the corner as the other ones hid in other corners and scurried out of the room. The basilisk crouched into a striking position and leapt toward them. It swallowed all three of them at once.

"Good little Spartacus. Yes that will be your name Spartacus after the gladiator legend Spartacus." Veronica whistled as she clapped her hands and smiled. The basilisk slithered happily to veronica as it leapt into her arms. Its forked tongue licked her on the face. Veronica kissed it on the fore head and put it back in its fiery nest. It coiled up and fell asleep. Veronica used the time to look around Hogwarts for a place where the basilisk could stay after the week. She needs to do it soon before his eyes opened and before everyone would be back from winter vacation. She had stumbled to the girl's bathroom which seemed to be over flowing again. Moaning Myrtle was inside crying about something. She then pointed at a single sink which seemed to be on. Veronica went over to it and felt something on the knob as she turned it off. She looked closer as she saw an imprint of a snake.

"I wonder if this opens. She said allowed to herself, but then all of a sudden the sink moved apart as it revealed a huge slide. It was a cave that was humid and cold. Veronica kept on walking around exploring it. She saw there were many little animals down there for Spartacus to eat. Oh, he will be happy here. She kept on wondering through and came to a stone door guarded with two snakes on the top of it. The snakes' eyes had red rubies that looked like blood and suddenly the door slid open. It was a column of snakes and a small lake. Oh, yes. Spartacus will be happy down here. She was happy she had found a place for snake to live. It was two days before winter vacation would be over. Student would be arriving tomorrow. Veronica then walked through the hallways when she ran into Harry as he was in the library emptying his back pack. Veronica could see it had ink all over it.

"What happened? Did you forget to tighten the cap on your ink bottle?" Veronica asked as she walked toward him.

"No," he said defiantly, "I ran into someone and my ink went everywhere."

"Hmm, well it didn't get on this book." Veronica said as she took the black leather bond book from Harry's ink covered pile. She flipped through the pages seeing nothing but blank pages. "So, is this your new diary or something?" she asked playfully at Harry. Harry grabbed the book from Veronica and looked at it puzzled.

"That's funny."

"Yeah, I know. Is it secret ink?"

"I don't know."

"What, it's not yours?"

"No I found it in the girl's bathroom-"

"What are you two doing?" asked a voice from behind them. It was Snape with Professor McGonagall behind him. It seemed as if they were strolling the halls together. Snape grabbed the book from Harry's hand.

"What's this about you in the girl's bathroom again, Potter?" he said in a cold low voice. A slight smirk appeared on his face. Professor McGonagall then took the black book from Snape and looked at it with wide eyes. Her normally small beady black eyes were now the size of a deer in front of headlights.

"What's wrong Minerva?" Snape asked now peering at her. She seemed like she was stuck in a trance as she flipped through the pages. She then quickly closed the book and returned to her normal self as she handed the book back to Snape.

"Nothing, just looked familiar, but it can't be." She said straightening herself, and then looked down at Harry. "Why were you in the girl's bathroom Potter?" asked Professor McGonagall as she changed the subject.

"Um, I saw water coming from under the door and opened it in curiosity." He said looking at Snape and then at McGonagall.

"What an interesting tale Potter, now you won't mind if I try to revel the words from here do you?" Snape didn't wait for a reply and took out his wand. Veronica flinched remembering what happened last time. He then pointed at the book and shouted appear, but nothing showed up. He then tried many other things. Harry kept looking at the book to see if anything changed, and McGonagall looked annoyed as Snape wouldn't give up.

"Snape, it's nearly dinner time. We should get going and let potter have the book. He obviously hasn't written in it." She said as she looked at Harry. Harry caught her eye and realized she just told him what he had to do. Professor McGonagall then walked out of the room.

"Fine" Snape said sternly as he exhaled his breath. He straightened up and looked at Harry with hatred. He then threw the book back at Harry. "Unless you want to be turned into a girl Potter, I suggest you stay away from the girls' bathroom." He said as he turned and stormed out of the library. His black cloak billowed behind him. Veronica looked at Harry strangely. They waited until they couldn't hear his footsteps before they spoke.

"I wonder if he ever showers." Veronica whispered to Harry. Harry laughed as he collected his stuff.

"Hey I have to meet Ron at the girl's bathroom in a bit, want to come?"

"Sure I would love to, but didn't Snape just say not to?"

"Yeah, but I've learned to not listen to Snape."

"Okay" Veronica said as she smiled. Harry then gathered his things as he took her hand and lead her to the girl's bathroom. As they got closer Veronica then realized they were getting closer to the entrance of the girl's bathroom that leads to Spartacus's new home. Harry stopped in front of the door and looked around to see if anyone else was coming. He then knocked on the door in a rhythmic pattern. Then they could hear Ron's voice from the other side.

"Harry, don't come in!" Ron cried from the other side. It sounded higher than normal.

"Why not, what's the matter?" Harry bellowed.

"You don't want to know Harry."

"Oh, come on what could possibly be wrong?" Veronica asked pressing her ear against the door.

"Oh, a lot of things could have gone wrong, especially this."

"That's it I'm coming in!" Harry yelled as he stepped away from the door.

"Please don't-" Ron cried but Harry already slammed through the door. Harry looked around and there was Ron standing in front of him. Harry and Veronica both gaped as they saw Ron. "Bloody hell, Harry you're a girl!" Ron screamed.

"No Ron, you're a girl!" Harry cried back, but then he realized his softer higher pitched tone. He cupped his hands over his mouth, but then felt how much slender and softer they felt. He took his hands away from his mouth and looked at them. They were pale and soft with long finger nails.

"Merlin's beard!" cried Harry. He ran toward the closet mirror. There he saw himself. He had longer shaggier black hair that reached his shoulders with bangs that covered his scar. He no longer had an Adams apple or a deep voice. His arms were less muscular and his jaw was more round then square. He had longer eye lashes and his chest was sore. He was a girl. Ron had long bright red hair down to his waist with a tall slender frame. His face was soft and round and he looked quite pretty as a girl. Both Harry and Ron were touching themselves all over as they couldn't believe it.

"Harry I went to the bathroom, and I can't stand anymore." Ron said in a scared tone. Harry looked at him horrified while Veronica started to burst out loud.

"This isn't funny!" Ron yelled angrily at Veronica who still couldn't help but laugh. "My nipples hurt and I feel sad all the time like I want to cry and if I trip over anything it hurts." Ron cried.

"Well as a girl you have to toughen up Ron, and sore nipples are a sign of boob development." Veronica tried to say without laughing. Harry laughed too, but then he realized his nipples were sore too.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked quickly.

"I don't know. I've been in this bathroom for an hour waiting for you to come."

"So what I could turn into a girl too." Harry yelled

"No, Hey I warned you not to come in, but did you listen no. So, stop yelling at me!" Ron started to cry. "It's hard to be a girl; you're always an emotional wreck. How is it that we don't see you cry all the time?"

"Well Ron, you see, I have been a girl all my life, not for just an hour. So I have learned to deal with my emotions." Veronica said defiantly. "For a solution I think we should go to Madame Pomfrey."

"No, are you kidding what if someone sees us?" Harry said in a nervous tone.

"Well, you can go now or wait until later when students come back from vacation." Veronica said amused by the dilemma. Harry and Ron looked at each other knowing she was right. Ron stared at Veronica furious. "Ladies first." Veronica said as she waved for them to come out.


	6. Chapter 6

Ron looked up and down the corridors worried that someone might see them. Harry kept on looking behind with every other step he took making sure no one would sneak behind them. Then suddenly they heard footsteps coming from a corridor. Both Harry and Ron looked both ways for places to hid, but there weren't any. It was Professor Locke Hart with Professor McGonagall coming from the teachers' room with Professor Flitwick behind them. Professor McGonagall looked like she was bored with the conversation she was having with Locke Hart when she noticed them. She was shocked and Professor Locke Hart noticed she was not listening to him. He looked in her direction when he spotted them.

"Hey, did I give any of you autographs yet?" He said with his pearly white smile. Flitwick looked up confused wondering where they had come from.

"Do you attend this school?" he asked them. Color had drained from both their faces. Veronica stepped in front of Harry and Ron

"No, Professor Flitwick their um…..their um…"

"Their foreign exchange students." Professor McGonagall broke in. Everyone looked at her in bewilderment.

"But Professor Dumbledore would have let us known if there were foreign exchange students." Flitwick replied.

"Well I guess he forgot, girls come with me." She said swiftly indicating to follow her. Harry and Ron quickly obliged as they quickly ran after her. Flitwick stood there in disbelief as Locke hart stood on his tippy toes yelling after them that they could have a free autograph. Harry and Ron were happy to get away from them, but now they had professor McGonagall to deal with. She thankfully led them to Madame Pomfrey. She wasn't happy to see patient during winter break.

"What's wrong with them? They look fine." said Madame Pomfrey looking at Ron, Harry, and Veronica.

"These two," Professor McGonagall said as she shoved Ron and Harry in front. "They are boys who seemed to been coursed. Severus had but a curse in the girl's bathroom so that if any boy entered they'd turn into a boy." Professor McGonagall said defiantly. Madame Pomfrey looked closer at the girls and then realized who they were.

"Why my Mr. Wesley, you look even prettier than Ginny I might add, and Harry your hair is still messy as ever. Well I don't have a counter curse for it. I wish Severus had told me earlier. I could have had a potion ready for them then. It will take a week for the potion to be made unfortunately, maybe even longer since we're focusing more on the paralyzed victims."

"What a week! I can't be a girl for a week!" cried Ron. Harry looked horrified too. Professor McGonagall ignored Ron and Harry.

"Sorry Poppy, Severus had just cursed them little over an hour ago when he heard rumors of boys entering where they shouldn't be." Professor McGonagall said sternly as she looked at Harry and Ron. They both cringed by her cold beady eyes. "Well, since we can't do anything with them now I guess we'll all be going to my office. Thank you Poppy that will be all." she said as she led them all to her office. Veronica got nervous remembering the last time she was in her office. It hadn't changed. There weren't any good memories in this office, and she didn't think it was going to change.

"Well Wealsey and Potter," Professor McGonagall started to say as her lips thinned, "why were you two in the girl's bathroom yet again?" Harry and Ron couldn't meet her eyes. "Alright then maybe you two can tell me in detention later this week. For now you two must pose as two exchange students if you want to save yourselves from humiliation." she said pacing around her desk. Harry and Ron both looked at her with amazement.

"So professor, you aren't going to-ugh tell anyone?" Ron asked quietly, his voice still very high.

"Of course I will tell Dumbledore, the teachers, and your parents, but there is no need to inform the other students unless you want everyone to know you were boys for a week or two."

"Thank you professor." Harry said feeling liked he had been spared from being teased for the rest of your life.

"Harry your name," Professor McGonagall started but stopped to think, "will be changed to Harriet." Ron let out a small laugh. Then Professor McGonagall tore her gaze from Harry to Ron. "Yours shall be Rose. I think that name suits your hair." She said smiling. Ron stopped laughing. Harry started to laugh and Veronica couldn't help but laugh too. It was cut quite quickly when the door burst open. Professor McGonagall jumped from the loud bang. They all looked up to see the devilish smile on Snape's face as he looked at Harry and Ron.

"I didn't know you really wanted to be a girl Harry, but yet again you were more in touch with your feminine side." Snape sneered.

"You wanted something?" Professor McGonagall said as she straightened herself and her arms crossed.

"Yes I just wanted to see if you were admonishing these new girls their punishment." he said still smiling at Harry and Ron. McGonagall's lips pursed.

"I think, Severus that I would know what punishments to hand out to students of my house."

"Of course, sorry to disturb you, I will see you tonight at dinner." He said now with smile a little smaller. "Oh, and you left something at Dumbledore's office, he told me to tell you to please come and pick it up after dinner." He said and then left the office without another word. Harry sore he could still here him laughing down the hall.

"Well you two off, and please try and act lady like." she said as she opened the door for Harry and Ron. "Oh Veronica wait here. I need to have a little word with you, and then you may go."

"Yes Professor?" said Veronica calmly since this is not the first time she had to stay behind to talk to Professor McGonagall.

"I know you are part of Raven Claw and Professor Flitwick should be telling you this, but I am so excited for you." Professor McGonagall said smiling. Veronica was confused. Was she being bumped up again? "Cho Chang has suffered some injuries from Luna Lovegood, so Flitwick and I have just been saying how you would be perfect as the seeker. You are fast on the broom, and I heard that you have a very good eye. I know you do not wish to be seeker, but this is a great opportunity for you for next year when you can try out for the spot you wish to play." Your first practice will be tomorrow before dinner." Veronica was shocked and it was true she didn't like the thought of seeker but instead as the keeper or chaser. Veronica agreed and ran out of the office. She had to get Spartacus to his new home. She went into the Raven Claw common room where she found Spartacus. He slithered toward her happily. His eyes almost seemed like they were going to open. She had solved the eye problem by finding a pair of black swimming goggles. Surprisingly Spartacus did not fuss with them. He then started to mumble. Veronica looked stunned. She had never heard a snake make a sound like that.

"_SSSSPRATACUSSSSSS." _he hissed. Veronica didn't know what to think. She could hear her snake say its own name. Was he actually talking? She let her arm down so that he could coil himself around it.

"Now Spartacus, you can't stay in the fire forever, you must live in a new cave I found four you. It is dark, moist and comfy for a snake. I promise to come visit you every day after dinner." Spartacus lifted his head to look at her. It seemed like he understood. She walked down to the girl's bathroom and down the passageway to Spartacus's new home. When they came to the stone room she had found before, she put her arm down to let Spartacus slither down. He gave her one tight squeeze and then left her arm. It had grown to six feet in one week. Veronica looked at her baby thinking that he had grown so much. She was a proud parent. She patted him on the head and gave him a kiss goodbye.

The students had arrived and were heading toward the Great Hall for the feast. Veronica sat at the Raven Claw table and the news had spread already that she would replace Cho Chang for a little while. Veronica had figured out the rules for quidditch since she went to every game. She saw Harry flying on his nimbus 2000. But wait, she didn't have a broom. Maybe she could just borrow one from the school. Sure it would be slow, but at least she would have one. She looked over for Ron and Harry. They were sitting surprisingly at her table. She then got up to sit right next to Harry.

"Why are you sitting at this table?" she asked them both.

"McGonagall thinks since you are the only student who knows about you-know-what we should stay with you." Ron said smiling.

"Isn't that great!" Harry screamed as he hugged her. Harry had lost it. Then suddenly he shoved Veronica away. "Ew, I'm losing my mind! What should I do? Oh, that's a pretty color blue, but I think you would look better in red, because it would bring out the warm brown eyes and the black hair. What- you see what I mean. I can't take this." Harry looked miserable.

"Keep your voice done Har…. I mean Harriet. We don't want to cause any attention towards us." she said in a hush tone.

"Hey are you new?" asked a boy from behind them. There were a pack of boys around him.

"Yes- I- am" Ron stumbled to get out. The boy had blond locks, and square jaw. He was very cute. All three were speechless.

"Well I hope to see you around. Maybe I could show you around sometime." he said.

"Yeah, maybe." Ron said. They smiled at each other and then him and his gang left. "He's hot, oh what am I saying?" Ron put his hand tightly clasped over his mouth.

"I think you just got hit on by a boy Ron, I mean Rose." said Harry laughing.

"Yeah and I can't believe I found him attractive." Ron said. He was very worried about himself.

"Well Ron, you are very pretty as a girl. I wouldn't be surprised if you were asked out a couple of times." Veronica said.

"Yeah you are Ron, and look at me I'm not that different. I'm still no handsome or pretty."

"No that's not true all you need is a makeover!" Ron yelled and then he clasped his hand over his mouth again. Veronica laughed. Dumbledore welcomed them all back and mentioned Rose and Harriet being forward exchanged student. At the mention of Rose and Harriet Snape burst out laughing. All the students looked at him in bewilderment. They have never heard him laugh like that. The Professor McGonagall wave him a stern witch kept him quite, but didn't wipe the smirk of pure amusement on his face. That night Harry and Ron had separate chambers in which Veronica was invited to stay with them since she was the only student who knew who they really were. Veronica sat by the warm fire reading an advanced charms book. Ron and Harry were gossiping by the fire.

"Hey Harriet," Ron said as he blew on his nails.

"Yes Rose," answered Harry as he giggled.

"Does this color pink suit me?" Veronica peered over her book as she rolled her eyes over Ron's stupidity.

"Yes it's a nice blush color. How is this green on me?"

"It really brings out your eyes." Veronica had grown curious at last.

"Hey, where did you guys get nail polish?" she asked them.

"Oh, so that's what this is called. Yes we got nail polish from your bag. We saw the name nail on it and knew it was for your nails. It is very nice looking." Ron said looking down on his nail.

"We should get to bed it's getting late." Veronica said rising from her seat as she laughed at Ron's response. They all got up and into bed.

"So Veronica since you're the only real girl in this room, who do you like?" Harry asked looking anxious for her response.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe that guy named Harry Potter or maybe his friend Ron." Veronica said smiling. Ron and Harry both sat up immediately staring at her.

"Really?" They said at the same time.

"No I completely despise them." Veronica laughed at them.

"Well now you're just playing with us" Ron replied smiling.

"No but really do you like one of us?" Harry asked urgently waiting for a response.

"I'm not telling." Veronica said amused by their looks. "Who do you like Harry?"

"I'm not telling." He said defiantly.

"Fair enough." Veronica said as she pulled the covers over her. The fire still crackled. There was an awkward silence. "Well, we all know who Ron likes." Veronica finally said as the silence broke. Harry started to laugh as Ron blushed.

"I don't like him," He said embarrassed. "Rose does," He said quietly under his breath so no one could hear him.

"Alright good night you two." Veronica said as she rolled over laughing.

The next morning was bright as the light came streaming through the windows. Harry woke up as he put on his glasses. Even as a girl he still needed his glasses to see. He looked around the room. Ron was still snoring. Then he heard singing. He looked over at Veronica's bed; she wasn't there.

"_She was lost in so many different ways. Out in the darkness with no guide." _the voice sang. Harry heard it come from the bathroom door. He heard running water. Veronica was taking a shower. He liked the way she sang. He kept quiet by the door as he listened to her sing.

"Hey what are you doing?" asked a voice behind Harry. Harry jumped from the unexpected presence. Harry whipped around and saw it was Ron or Rose or whoever it was standing behind him.

"Hey do you know if she's going to be in there any longer, I need to go?" asked Ron looking at Harry as Harry tried to catch his breath. "Wait you weren't spying on her, were you? Oh, your dirty dog. Actually she sounds pretty. I wonder if she's in the choir."

"No I wasn't spying on her" Harry said embarrassed. All of a sudden the water turned off as they heard the shower curtain move. Ron and Harry both scrambled back from the door. Harry ran to his bed hiding the cover over his face as Ron followed his lead. The door opened and Veronica stepped out.

"Ahhh, I got a good night sleep. Oh, you're out of the bathroom I think I will go in next." said Ron getting out of bed as he sprinted to the door. Veronica looked confused, and then looked at Harry. Harry quickly shut his eyes. Veronica shrugged it off and started to dry herself and get dressed away from Harry's bed just in case he woke up. Harry kept his eyes shut. He didn't want to see anything. He then felt a hand on his shoulder as he jumped once again.

"Jeez you're so jumpy. Did you have a nightmare or something?" Veronica asked as she looked at Harry. Harry didn't reply. "Okay don't answer, but hurry up you need to get dre-"

"Bloody hell, Harry I have boobs!" Ron interrupted as he came storming out of the bathroom."

"What," Harry and Veronica both said at the same time.

"Yeah look."

"No Ron put them away, I don't want to see." Harry yelled as he covered his eyes before Ron could show them.

"I didn't know they looked like that." Said Ron amused.

"Ron just can it, I don't want to hear about it." Harry said as he got up and headed to the bathroom. He looked at the mirror as he could see he was still a girl. A few moments later they headed toward the Great Hall. Veronica saw Hailey and Julia run up to her.

"Hey where were you? Lia and I came to your room, but they said you weren't there. And then they screamed because they found a dead rat in the room." Hailey replied as she laughed. Lia was more interested with Ron and Hailey.

"Who are your new friends?" asked Julia as she pointed to them.

"Oh, this is Rose, and this is Harriet. I knew them from New York. They moved to Britain, and then I never heard from them again, but here they are." Veronica said as she held in a laugh. They all said hi to each other and Ron and Harry were told to follow their normal schedules. Harry and Ron didn't know how to tell Hermione that they had been checking on the Polly Juice potion in the girl's bathroom, but were side tracked by Snape's spell. Potion class was interesting that morning. Hermione sat with Neville since she didn't know where Ron or Harry was. Someone told her that they were sick in the informatory and their disease was highly contagious. Veronica sat with Ron and Harry in the back. Snape came to the back of the classroom more than usual. He would walk up behind Harry and Ron then make a little chuckle to himself.

"Harriet, you are as bad at mixing potion as Harry Potter." Snape would say. Neither Slytherin nor Gryffindor laughed. They were busy looking at Rose. All of them made many mistakes on their potions. Crabb and Goyle's potion exploded into their face. The boys were hypnotized by her beauty and the girls were too busy being jealous. Pansy Parkinson was most jealous of all. She tried casting dung bombs at her, but Veronica and Harry were always there for Ron.

"Hey there, the fire in your hair ignited the hot passion of love within my heart." said a boy as he out stretched his arm to block Ron from passing into the Great Hall.

"Oh, please save yourself." Replied Ron as he rolled his eyes.

"Um, dude that's my girl so back off." said a voice from behind. The boy ran off immediately. Ron turned around to see Gorge standing there. Ron froze. He didn't tell his brother who he was, but maybe his mother did. Ron didn't know.

"Are you okay?" asked Gorge.

"Yes thank you." Said Ron as his ears got red.

"Yeah, I guess boys get carried away when there is a beautiful girl standing in front of them." Ron gulped as he was speechless. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Don't say a word. I know how you feel. Meet me tonight in the garden after dinner." said Fred as he put a finger to Ron's lips. "I'll be waiting." He then walked to the Gryffindor table. Ron was glued right at the spot. Veronica finally came with Harry beside her and Hermione stormed through them straight to Ron. She grabbed his arm and him from the door. _SLAP _

"Hey what was that for?" yelled Ron as he rubbed the spot where Hermione slapped him. "That really hurt."

"Why didn't you tell me? Instead you have Veronica come to tell me. Are you that much of a coward?" she was furious. Ron started to break into tears. "Ron please don't cry." Hermione said sternly. Ron just cried harder.

"I'm sorry." Ron wailed. "I'm trying to get use to the crying thing."

"Oh, please Ron we don't cry all the time."

"Yeah well I do."

"Ron you could have told me."

"No I couldn't, you would have laughed at me." he stilled bawled. Hermione smiled and clamped her hand over her mouth so she would not laugh.

"You see you're laughing." He screamed as he ran past her still crying. Hermione looked taken back; she didn't know what to do.

Veronica sat at the Raven Claw table with Harry who was quiet. She then said something.

"Hey, um Harriet, I was wondering,"

"Yeah?"

"Could you help me with quidditch?"

"Why?"

"Because Cho Chang has suffered injuries from Luna, which I don't know why, but they appointed me to play as Seeker, and we're facing Slytherin."

"Oh, sure, I'd love to."

"Thanks Harry," Veronica smiled as she hugged him. "Good because I stunk the last practice."

"So you'll hug her, but not me? Oh, I see how it is." said a voice behind them. Hailey was behind them crossing her arms. Veronica smiled and then looked at Harry again.

"Yep, I'll hug her and not you." said Veronica smiling. Harry laughed and she laughed too. Hailey stood there and threw her hands in the air.

"Since you're my best friend, and I know you love me, can you do me a favor?" Veronica asked as she looked at Hailey.

"No, I won't do it unless you hug me." Harry replied as she stuck her chin in the air with a defiant look.

"Fine then I'll just ask Clare or Lia, I'm sure they would be totally for it." said Veronica as she turned her back on Hailey.

"Fine, I'll do it, and Lia is busy not that you would know. You have totally been ignoring us. We haven't talked in like forever. I know we aren't in the same classes anymore, but you could at least ask us how we're doing once in a while."

"Oh, so do you don't like careless friends. Me neither. I'm glad we're on the same page now, and I know Julia can't do it because she and Malfoy are study buddies, even though you and I both know they're not going to studying at all. So meet me at the quidditch field tonight after dinner, and you're going to love your job." Veronica said her back still towards Hailey. Harry laughed a little, and Hailey stood there with her mouth open. She then closed her mouth.

"Well, I'll see you tonight." Hailey said and then turned to walk back at her table.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked as he looked at Veronica.

"Long story." Veronica said as she laughed again. Harry laughed with her.

"I love you." He said still laughing. Veronica stopped.

"What?"

"I said I can't wait for tonight." Harry said quickly.

"Okay because I thought I heard you say something else." Veronica said as she gave a little laugh.

Ron sat in class all day wondering what to do with George; what would he say. He couldn't think. It was also one of his favorite classes which were charms. Veronica then swung a pillow at his head with a wingardium leviosa charm at his head.

"Hey pay attention" she yelled at him. The bell rang and it was to Professor Binns's class. They were learning about the most boring goblin war they ever talked about. Harriet was thinking about what he had just said to Veronica. How could he have let that slip? He knew that she didn't like him, or did she? She's playing tricks with his mind. He now started to dream about her and wondered how she truly felt around him. The bell rang and it was dinner at last. Ron sat at the Raven Claw table and caught a glimpse of George staring at him with Fred looking at him too.

"_Oh, those big gits"_ he thought. They knew he was a girl and they were laughing at him, oh he'd show them

"So are we still on for tonight?" asked Veronica. Harry looked at her and then smiled.

"Of course we're still on." He replied. Veronica smiled back and then left. He looked bewildered. Where was she going? Then he saw her go to her insane friend Julia.

"Pass the poke, no poke back." said Veronica as she sat by Julia.

"Hey so how have you been?" Julia asked beaming at her.

"I'm doing okay for the situation that I'm in."

"Really, why what situation are you in?"

"Well," Veronica looked around and then whispered to Julia. "Rose and Harriet are Harry and Ron."

"What?"

"Shooosh, keep your voice down. You can't tell anyone; especially Malfoy."

"Of course, why would I tell Malfoy?"

"I don't know. Well you are studying with Malfoy."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell him something like this."

"Okay good."

"But how did it all happen?"

"It's a long story." Veronica replied. They shared a laugh together then people started to leave the Great Hall. Ron got up and patted his robes as if to straighten them.

"I'm going to either stun that git or I'm going to tell him the truth. It's okay this will be all right." Ron told himself as he walked toward the Hogwarts's garden. He took in deep breathes and kept on concentrating on breathing. His head felt light. He felt like he was going to faint. Why did this have to happen to him he thought to himself. Then he curved the corner. He stood at the entrance looking for George, but he wasn't there. Maybe he hasn't arrived yet thought Ron. He walked around waiting for George. He then felt his hand being pulled as he spun around. George put his arms around him and then kissed Ron. Ron's eyes shot wide open as he pushed against George. George released Ron as he looked confused.

"What's wrong? Was I too bold? Was I not-" Ron stopped him as he yelled at George.

"I'm Ron you big hippo!" He yelled as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. George made a little laugh of disbelief.

"No your Rose, you can't be," George stopped himself. He looked at Ron and then sprang at him as he pushed him against a hedge. He put his wand right under Ron's chin as he grabbed Ron's robes so he couldn't run away. "If you tell anyone you're dead. You hear me?" Ron shook his head furiously. George then let go of his robes as he stalked out of the garden.

"Bloody hell." Ron said to himself as he spat at the ground.

Veronica was all suited up for quidditch practice with Harry. He was dressed to in crimson red and gold robes as Veronica was in silver and blue. Hailey had stepped out in white shorts and a t-shirt. Harry held a crate filled with boldger, the snitch, and the quaffel.

"So what do you want me to do?" Hailey said as she crossed her arms. "I don't even have a broom and for good reason too."

"Me nether." replied Veronica

"Then why are we here?"

"We're here because I am being seeker the next game and I need to practice."

"You don't have a broom?" Harry asked looking surprised.

"No I don't I figured I would use one of the school's broom."

"Well, you could borrow mine." said Harry as he handed Veronica his broom. Veronica looked at it and then hugged Harry.

"Thanks Harriet! So have any seeker advice for me?"

"Not really. You just have to be fast and able to see the snitch whiz by. Also avoid the boldger and other quidditch players. So I think we should first work on dodging. Hailey and I will try to hit you with the boldger." Harry said as he got two brooms from a cupboard. He handed one to Hailey and they were up in the air.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Hailey said as she held the paddle in her hand.

"You see, I knew you would like the job I assigned to you." Veronica said smiling at Hailey seeing how amused she was. She just hoped Hailey wouldn't knock her off the broom. Harry watched Veronica take something out from her robes. They were glasses. She put them on. He could see they were brown wired glasses that gave her a sophisticated look. For some reason he felt more love for her.

"All right ready?" shouted Harry as Veronica was at one edge of the stadium. Veronica nodded and Hailey waved her paddle in response "Go!" Veronica dashed back and forth across the stadium dodging the boldger. Hailey would whack the boldger with such force that whenever it did make contact with Veronica a bruise would mark the spot. They then practiced with the snitch, and they retired at eight at night exhausted. Harry and Veronica said good bye to Hailey as Hailey went up to the Gryffindor tower room.

"Never knew you wore glasses." Harry finally broke in. Veronica laughed and shook her head.

"Yes I do wear glasses. I can't see very far and if I need to see a tiny snitch than I need my glasses."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah I find them annoying to wear so I don't wear them all the time."

"I see." replied Harry as they reached their room. Harry opened the door to find Ron sitting there with his long red hair covering his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry as he walked toward Ron quickly.

"George…. George," Ron said in between sobs.

"George what?" asked Veronica as she too approached Ron

"George kissed me." wailed Ron. Harry and Veronica were both shocked. "It was gross. I…. I'm permanently scarred for life." Veronica patted Ron on the shoulder as Harry sat in front of him as he patted his hands.

"I hate being a girl!" Ron screamed.

"I know. Being a girl blows." Harry agreed.

"Yes being a girl when you weren't born one probably does stink." Veronica also agreed. Then all of a sudden the door had burst wide open. They saw a boy they did not recognize. Then Ron screwed up his face.

"Hermione, is that you?" Ron asked puzzled.

"Yes I was going to move the polly juice potion into the boy's bathroom since Snape cursed the girl's bathroom, and I went in and this happened." Hermione said as she was about to burst into tears. Her voice was raspier and she was more muscular. Harry and Ron then started to burst out laughing as they rolled around on the floor.

"STOP LAUGHING!" yelled Hermione.

"Oh, so you can laugh at us, but we can't laugh at you?" said Harry looking a bit angry. "Wait Ron," said Harry as he put a hand to Ron to stop laughing. "We can go into the boy's bathroom, and become boys again." Ron stopped laughing and then thought of the idea.

"Harry you're a genius! Come on lets go." Ron shouted with joy but Veronica stopped them.

"Hold it."

"What?" Harry said annoyed.

"I think it's a smart idea if you get out of you pink flowered PJ's so then you won't have to walk down the halls wearing them as a boy. Just a thought."

"You're a genius too. Thanks a lot Veronica." yelled Ron as he ran to get changed. Harry was fine since he still wore his same PJ that he did when he was a boy.

"All right let's go, girl's bathroom first." said Veronica as she headed out the door.

"What, no, boy's bathroom first." exclaimed Ron.

"No the girl's bathroom is closer" Veronica yelled since she was already heading there. Ron and Harry had no choice but to follow. Hermione stepped in and was changed back into a girl. They headed to the boy's bathroom but then Snape and McGonagall were heading there way. Veronica, Harry and Ron slid into a corridor before they could have time, but Hermione was too late.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing outside of your house this late night?" by the sound of a deep voice they knew she was being called out by Snape. "I hope you and Potter aren't roaming the corridors again."

"No I was just checking a book from the Library." Hermione exclaimed.

"But the Library is in the other way, surely by now you should know your way around the school." Snape detested as he came closer to her. Hermione held her breathe, but then he past her and looked down the corridor where Harry and Ron were. Veronica mumbled something under her breath as they all blended into the wall. Snape's eyes looked triumphant when he rounded the corner, but then the expression slowly faded. He couldn't see anything. He then pursed his lips and walked back to Professor McGonagall's side who looked annoyed again.

"I could have sworn he was there." He whispered to her quietly. She just made a sure-you-did expression.

"Well, miss Granger off to your house, and if you see Harriet or Rose please tell them that the potion is ready for them to turn back into boys." Professor McGonagall said as she started to turn down another corridor.

"Yes sorry about the delay, but I have been rather busy and had no time to whip up a potion." Snape said smiling.

"Um Professor," Hermione started. McGonagall stopped to listen. "That won't be necessary, they have turned back already." Snape stopped smiling.

"Oh, good then well then they can return to their house tomorrow. Well, good night Miss Granger." She said smiling at her knowing they had figured out the curses on bathroom. Snape wasn't happy at all. "Snape let's go it's getting late, and I'm exhausted." They had both disappeared down a hall way.

"What was that?" asked Ron immediately after Veronica did the counter curse.

"Yeah it felt like someone cracked an egg over my head and let the liquid just roll down." Harry added in.

"I can't remember what it's called, but it worked. Let's go before someone else comes down the hall." Veronica said as she grabbed Harry and ran down towards the boy's bathroom. Hermione and Ron followed. Harry then joyously ran in front of Veronica and through the boy's bathroom's door. Ron was right behind him. Veronica waited outside as Harry and Ron came back through the door.

"Ah it feels good to be a guy again." Ron said as he started to flex his muscles. Veronica laughed as she saw that he didn't have much muscle to flex at all. "Hey where is Hermione?" Harry asked looking around.

"Oh, she's at the library. She said she has an idea of who's the one behind the paralyzed bodies." said Veronica.

"Then we should head to the library then." Harry exclaimed. He started running to the library and Veronica and Ron ran after him.

"Meow." came from behind them. It was Miss Norris, Flinch's cat. Then the footsteps from Flinch followed.

"What are you three doing in the middle of the night? Back to your houses now. You better not be setting of dung bombs or writing on the walls." He bellowed at them. He then escorted them back to their rooms so he could make sure they did not cause any trouble. It was nine when they got back to their rooms. Veronica went to sit in her bed, as Harry and Ron sat in front of the fire.

"Is it weird to be sleeping in the same room now that we are not all girls?" asked Harry to Ron quietly so Veronica would not hear them.

"No why do you ask?" Ron replied. Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you think are paralyzing people in the night?" Veronica asked them as she laid down on her bed.

"I don't know, but Hermione apparently knows." Harry said and then they all went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry felt his body being violently shaken. He opened his eyes and put his glasses on. It was Ron shaking him to wake up.

"What, what's wrong." Harry started to speak as he was still tired. He looked around the room and saw Professor McGonagall standing there with a worried look on her pale face. Veronica was nowhere to be seen. It was still dark outside.

"Harry, it's Hermione." Ron said shaking as he was pale. They were then led to the hospital wing. Hermione was there lying in a bed next to other victims. Her fist was clenched as she had a mirror beside. There was another message on the wall. Saying that the girl would stay in the chambers forever. Ron was worried. Ginny and Veronica were missing. They didn't know which one was in the chamber or where either of them were. Harry found a crumpled piece of paper in her hand. The paper was on basilisk.

"So it's a basiliskthat has been causing all these problems, but Harry how can a big snake not be noticed in the school?" Ron asked looking bewildered.

"Ron Hermione mentioned pipes, pipes, what is she talking about?" Harry pondered.

"She means the snake is traveling through the pipes in the wall." replied a voice behind them. Harry and Ron both spun around. It was Hailey and Julia.

"What do you mean?" Harry looked at them astonished.

"You eaves droppers!" Ron bellowed.

"It's my specialty." Hailey replied looking pleased with herself. "We know because Veronica has told us all about you guys going into the bathroom. Think the wall in which the criminal left the writing on the wall is right next to the bathroom."

"Yes and it's always flooded. The bathroom is also Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." Julia added.

"So the chamber of secrets contains a big snake that can kill people and the entrance is in the bathroom. Well, that's just what this school needed." Ron said sarcastically.

"I know right." Julia laughed a bit.

"We have to go." Harry said as he tugged on Ron's robes. "We have to do it before they close down the school completely." Hailey and Julia followed. Harry realized they were following behind him. He turned around to stop them.

"Hey you can't come. This is too dangerous." Julia's hair turned bright red in anger as did the pupil in her eyes. Ron stepped back as he has never seen anything like it.

"My best friend is missing" Julia said as his voice was a low growl.

"I know which is why we have to go, plus I'm sure she's fine. She would never open the chamber of secrets. This also has nothing to do with you" Harry said calmly. Hailey advanced at Harry as she grabbed to robes to bring his face an inch from hers.

"Listen here you idiot. I have seen the future and my best friend is down there in the Chamber, so it has everything to do with us." She hissed at him. She finally let go of his robes and turned to Ron who put his hands up for protection. "Your sister is the one who opened the chamber, and she is down there too." Ron had put his hands down in surprise.

"How can that be?" Harry asked.

"I don't know yet. You see premonitions don't explain things, they just show the future. Now let's go we're wasting time." Hailey exclaimed.

"First we have to go to Locke Hart." Harry said as he headed to Locke Hart's office.

"What we can't. For all I know Veronica could be bleeding to death down there. We don't have time to go the Locke Hart. Plus what can he do? He knows how to do magic as much as a squib does." replied Julia. Harry acted as if he didn't hear her as he continued to move down the corridors. Ron followed, but Julia and Hailey didn't. Instead they went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They searched the whole place but couldn't find anything. They asked Myrtle if she knew how to open the chambers. She did not. Hailey kept on perusing her.

"Why can't you just tell me!" she yelled at Myrtle, but Myrtle had enough as she flushed herself down the toilet. "Oh I bet no one missed you when you died." Hailey spat at the toilet.

"Hailey stop yelling at the toilet I think I found something." Julia said as she stood by the sink.

"You have what is?" she asked eagerly.

"It's an imprint of a snake on the handle see. I try turning and rubbing it, but nothing happened." Julia said frustrated. She screamed in anger and hit it, and then the door opened. Harry and Ron and their wands pointed at Locke Hart.

"Open it you coward." Spat Harry.

"But I can't" implied Locke Hart. He was no longer smiling and his face was pale.

"Harry," cried Julia. "You, you can open the chamber. You speak Paresal tongue."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Of course, an ancestor of Slytherin can speak Paresal tongue. Harry you must speak Paresal tongue to this sink which has an imprint of a snake to open the chambers." Hailey said as she grabbed Harry and led him to the sink.

"That's ridiculous!" insisted Locke Hart. Hailey raised her wand at Locke Hart as it was inches away from his mouth.

"Hold your tongue old man!" she shouted at him.

"There's no reason to be violent now." He said frightened by what Hailey might do to him. Hailey moved even closer and he was quiet. Ron looked like he admired Hailey's bravery. Harry saw that she had it under control and so he turned his attention to the sink he felt the imprint of the snake on the sink. He imagined it be a real snake as he began to speak to it.

"That's English." Ron and Hailey both said to Harry. Harry concentrated even more as he spoke it again. Suddenly the sink moved aside as it revealed a large pipe in the ground. Harry slid down and Julia went after him, but Julia had gone out a different place than Harry. Then Locke Hart was pushed down, and Hailey went after him. Ron was last as he slid down the winding pipe. Locke Hart, Harry, and Ron were together but Hailey and Julia were nowhere to be seen. They had landed in what looked like a cave. There were stalagmites hanging from the ceiling. Julia and Hailey were lying with in another pipe. They got up as they headed down the slimy pipe.

"This is disgusting." Hailey said as the bottom of her robes were collecting slim.

"Shhhh." Julia had said as she put her hand out to hold Hailey back. In front of them laid one of the largest snakes any of them have ever seen. Its body was at least ten feet wide.

"That is one big ass snake" Hailey whispered. Julia wanted to say nah, but didn't want to wake the snake, but then it started to stir. It started to uncoil.

"Oh, Shit." Hailey said as he started to raise its head. "Wait is it wearing sunglasses?" They both looked at it with mixed emotion. They didn't know whether to laugh or to be fearful.

"Hey what are you two doing here?" came a voice from behind. Veronica had appeared and Hailey and Julia just gawked at her.

"Wh-wh-what we're doing here. What are you doing here?" Julia managed to get out.

"I'm playing with my pet. He's just a baby and I forgot to visit him yesterday." Veronica implied as she patted it.

"That's a baby?" Hailey asked as she pointed at it.

"Yes his name is Spartacus," Veronica said then she looked at her snake and talked to it, but she hadn't realized that when she talked to it sounded like hissing noises.

"Veronica, you're speaking Paresal tongue." Julia stammered.

"What, what's Paresal tongue." Veronica looked at Julia like she was speaking another language.

"You just spoke in snake language Veronica." Hailey said backing away from the snake. It made a sudden movement towards her as she screamed.

"Hailey quiet, he doesn't like it when people scream in fear from him." Veronica yelled at Hailey as Spartacus slithered away. Veronica ran after it as both Julia and Hailey followed her.

Harry had been separated from Ron and Locke Hart after Locke Hart had tried to erase their memories. Harry had walked through the cave as he came to the door with the two snakes with ruby blood eyes. The door had opened and there lying in front of the small pool of water was Ginny. The color was slowly draining from her face. Harry had reached for her hand, but it was cold.

"She's not dead" came a voice from the dark. Out stepped Tom Riddle, the person from the diary.

Veronica was still running after Spartacus. Spartacus would not stop. Hailey and Julia were yelling at her to stop. Then the ground fell beneath Veronica as she fell. It wasn't a huge one, but it hurt Veronica's ankles as she landed on her feet. She looked up from where she fell, but she couldn't see it.

"Veronica what are you doing here?" yelled Harry as he was dueling an even bigger snake than Spartacus. Harry was standing on top of a statue of Salazar Slytherin.

"Harry!" she yelled as she could saw a huge gash on his arm. She looked at the snake and yelled at it to stop. The snake then stopped to look at Veronica. Tom Riddle had noticed Veronica standing in the back of the room. Then Harry lunged at it with the sword as it went straight through the head. The snake thrashed and cried in agony. It finally fell. Harry felt weak. His legs were burning as they collapse under his weight. He then fell. Veronica grabbed her wand.

"Wingardium Levosia" she shouted as Harry's body stopped falling and then it slowly went to her. She set Harry Carefully on the ground. "Harry?" she whimpered under her breath. He didn't move as she rested his head over her arm. Harry could feel the venom run through his arm. His scared seared in pain. Tears started to roll down her face. They were a pearly white was they cascaded down her face. They reached Harrys skin as the scratches started to heal. Tom Riddle laughed in triumph. A phoenix flew over them and then landed next to Harry's arm. It too cried pearly white tears and the pain stopped. He raised his hand to Veronica to wipe her hair away from her face. She stopped crying and hugged him.

"No, it cannot be. Wait of course phoenix tears. Well that won't matter because in a few minutes I shall be alive and fully restored." Tom Riddle said as wicked smile went across his face.

"Harry the book." Veronica said as she reached for it. Then the snake stirred and then used its tongue to smell Veronica and Harry. He suddenly coiled into an attacking pose. Harry then sat up as he tried to shield Veronica from the snake. It lunged to strike.

"Accio sword" Veronica shouted and the sword went straight into her hands as she raised it ready, but then Spartacus lunged at the snake as its fangs dug into the other snake's head.

"Spartacus!" yelled Veronica as she saw them fight. Spartacus's fangs dug right into the snake's head. The snake was finally dead. Harry took the sword from Veronica as he pierced the book. Ink spurted everywhere and then Tom Riddle screamed in agony as he was had wholes all over his body and he started to fade. He disappeared and Ginny started to gasped. Color slowly started to rush back into her face. Veronica and Harry rushed to Ginny's side as they saw she was fine.

"What did we miss?" asked Hailey as she was out of breath. Veronica had tears in her eyes but then laughed as she ran to Hailey and Julia. She hugged them and Hailey didn't say anything. She didn't want to ruin the moment. Spartacus then slithered over to Veronica and nudged her in the back. Veronica turned around and kissed it on the head.

"Let's say we get out of here." said Julia. As she patted the snake and Hailey then patted it too.

"Agreed." said Veronica as she hugged them again. They had rode Spartacus back up the pipe into girl's bathroom. And the phoenix led them to Dumbledore's office. Ginny's parents where there as Dumbledore had expected just like Harry that it was Ginny who opened the chamber of secrets. Ginny was possessed by Tom Riddle as part of Voldemort's soul was trapped in the book. Harry learned he could speak to snakes because of his scar, but he wasn't sure about Veronica. Why could she talk to snakes? All the people paralyzed were healed and the ends of the year terms were canceled. Veronica played her quidditch match against Slytherin. That day it was pouring out but she an impervious charm to keep dry. Within less than a minute she had caught the snitch right underneath Malfoy's nose. Veronica rode back on the Hogwarts train with Hailey and Julia. Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to join them. Veronica was sad to leave, but she would return for the next school year. She couldn't wait. They were back at King's Cross station where they split up and said their good byes.

**Author's note: thanks for anyone who has made it this far, and I shall be posting up 4th year. I skipped thrid year, becuase I didn't feel like writing it. :) Hope anyone who got this far enjoyed the story, and reviews are welcomed. Flames or compliments, I don't care :)**


End file.
